Time for Control
by seventeenforeverr
Summary: Bella is starting art school. Edward is a sucessful business man. When they first meet, she hates him. Can this change? When bella loses her job and needs money, she wont turn to her parents. Alice hooks her up and who is her boss? OOC All human
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight no matter how i wish!

This is my first bella and edward story, so i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I walked down the streets of New York City. I was running late, I had to be at work in 5 minutes and by this rate I wouldn't make it in 10 minutes. Good thing I didn't let Alice dress me this morning or I would never be able to run to work. So here I was practically running down the street in my dark ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie with HSA written in big bold yellow letters, my old beat up rocket dog sneakers, and a red plaid messenger bad across my chest. My bangs kept falling in my face, and I could feel my messy bun start to fall out.

All in all I looked crazy! Here I was in my comfy clothes trying to fight my way through business men and women. I looked at my watch urgh 3 minutes to get there and I wasn't even close! So I decided to run full out, now I was thanking my dad for shoving me in track! I had hated it then, but loved it now. I'm gonna make it I'm gonna make it! I was screaming in my head. I rushed past all the confused business men and women and ran across the street. Just a few more blocks and I can keep my job!

I was almost there when a door to one of the restaurants opens up, and men in suits come pouring out, before I have time to stop, WACK! The door opens up on me, and I fly backwards. Then with a Thump, and a Crack I land on the sidewalk.

"Ow!" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head where I had hit it on the concrete. I heard gasps and laughs as people just stepped over me. I looked up at the business men the opened the door.

One was huge, he had big muscles and his arms were bigger then my legs! He had curly brown hair, cut short, and blue eyes. The other was tall really tall, he would tower over me if I stood up. He was muscular but not in the scary I can break you bones way like the first guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last one, the one that opened the door, was tall too, and he had a mess of bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

They looked down at me, "Are you ok?" the big guy asked. He reached down to help me up.

"Just leave her we don't have time to help every charity case Emmett!" The bronze haired man yelled at who I'm guessing is Emmett no longer the big guy.

Ouch well that hurt, and I felt my temper flare. Charity case huh? Stupid big rich egotistical cute bronze devil! Cute? Nah his attitude just threw that thought out of my head.

I hoped up, "Screw you jerk!" I yelled and pushed past them and started running , again I was late. The whole fall took up all the time I had left to get to work.

The restaurant where I so rudely got knocked down at was three shops down from little coffee house I worked at. I ran into Java Lava gasping for air.

"Isabella!!" I heard Lauren screamed from across the counter, causing the customers to stare at me. I blushed and went up to the counter. I leaned on it trying to catch my breath.

"Jessica wants to see you." She smiled evilly at me

Uh oh, Jessica hates me, she's one of the managers and she absolutely hates me.

I took the walk of shame to the back office, I opened the door and heard Jessica and her nasally voice say,

"Ah, Bella your late again. You now what this means." She smiled at me. No No this couldn't be happening I had told her that Mondays were bad for me, Mondays I had classes late and couldn't work my normal hours. I need the money! I wasn't going back to taking money from my parents. They didn't think that an Art major was a suitable career for me. Then she said those two words I've been dreading.

"Your fired." She laughed at me

So here you go! Please review just tell me if this is complete crap and i should stop it or if its good and you like it, just so i know if i should continue it!

Well thanks for reading! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter two! Again i Don't own anything i know so sad!

* * *

I got up from the chair, and stormed out of the room. I slammed the door shut and made the pictures on the wall shake. I didn't care. I was pissed how could they do this to me? I always worked the hardest! I took all the extra shifts and covered for everyone. It wasn't fair! Jessica and Lauren were out to get me.

I heard Lauren laugh at me as I made my way across the café. I glared at her, and it must have been good cause I saw her fake tan lose its color. Good she should be afraid of me, no one wants to get on my bad side. I walked out of the café and inhaled the New York air, I reached down into my messenger bag and grabbed my ipod. I needed music that shadowed my mood, rise against started playing as I walked to the nearest subway station. I lived in Brooklyn , and went to school in Harlem. Harlem school of the arts actually. I sat on the train and just let the music wash over me. I realized that I was screwed.

Let me tell you about myself.

I'm Bella Swan, actually Isabella Swan but I hate my name and tried to make it better and I got stuck with Bella. Why couldn't my parents name me something better? Like Ryan or Skylar maybe even Aden those are cool names. But no I get stuck with Isabella urgh! Anyway back to my life. I'm 19 and I'm a freshman in college. I live in a one room apartment in probably the worst neighborhood ever. But I love it. I'm an art major and love drawing and painting. Something my parents thought was unacceptable for someone of 'our' class. Yeah my parents are rich, super rich to be exact. My dad owns an oil company so he's just rolling on a mountain of money. Why am I working a job and live in a bad neighborhood your probably asking? Well my parents wanted me to do something 'great' with my life a.k.a take over the business or marry a rich man and never work a day in my life, and just become on of those desperate housewives you see on bravo. I wasn't having that, so I moved out and here I am. No job, and in desperate need of cash to pay for my rent and everything else. Even though my parents don't approve of my career choice they still pay for my school. So that was one thing I didn't have to worry about. But for them paying for my school, I had to have dinner with them every Sunday and was at my mom's social calendars every beck and call. She tried making me more girly or snobby what ever you want to call it. So I could be enjoying my day doing whatever I wanted, when suddenly my phone rings and BAM I'm shoved into a frilly dress at a tea party trying not to lose any I.Q points.

But if I never went to any of those tea parties I never would of found my best friend in the whole world, Alice Cullen.

She was my best friend, even though she doesn't understand my need for independence. It got to the point that she wont come to my side of the neighborhood , so here I am in a fowl mood and riding to the upper east side. Ah I can just see Alice's face now, she doesn't like the way I dress and she's constantly begging me to let her give me a makeover.

See me and Alice are complete opposites,

She's girly and I'm a tomboy.

She likes pretty fashion and I like mix matched clothes no one ever heard of.

She loves make-up, I love paint.

She loves the shopping, I love sports.

And the list goes on.

But don't they say opposites attract? Or is that only with relationships? Oh well.

I got off the train and walked up to the bright white and crisp clean upper east side. I sighed Alice's house was just a few blocks down from my parents. It wasn't Sunday so I don't have a reason to go and see them. Thank You!

I knocked on her door, and put my ipod away before the butler opened the door. He smiled down at me and ushered me in. "Miss Alice will be home in a few minutes, you can wait here in the Sitting room." With that he turned and left me alone.

I walked in and sat on the sofa. It was crisp and white. I felt slightly shabby sitting in this expensive room. I pulled out my I-pod and find a new way started playing. I love this song, it always made me want to dance. As I sat there I started to tap my feet to the beat, and danced in my seat. I also had this as my ring tone. Just then I heard:

_If it takes away the painIt's alrightI'll rock you so hardYou might not make it through tonightFollow the bright lightsThey might change youIf you get lost along the wayIt's alright_

Alice flashed across the screen.

"Hello" I answered

"Bellawhereareyouineedyourpantsandshritsize!" She yelled into the phone

"What was that?"

"Bellllaa! Your pants and shirt size now!!" She yelled again

"Um two I think, and a small medium?" I answered even though it sounded like a question.

"Good, ok well I'm coming home now you better still be there." She hung before I got a chance to say bye.

Ten minutes later, she barged in the door. She looked at me and frowned.

"You got fired didn't you?"

"Yeah, Jessica finally got to me."

"Why that bitch of a fake blonde!" I had to laugh at Alice's choice of words.

"It's ok, there's always another job."

"I don't know why you insist on working, your parents would give you it all." She replied and began the conversation that we always argued about. She just didn't get it.

"Yeah but Alice unlike your parents, my parents always want to change me. So if I give in, then there will be no more me.

She sighed and put her bags down. "Yeah I guess your right, so I found you a new job!"

"What!? No this is my life I can find my own jobs. Plus remember that last job you got me?" We both shivered at the thought.

"Yeah well this time it's different, I know the guy and he's Jasper's friend." Ah the mysterious Jasper, Alice's boyfriend of 2 weeks, I haven't met him yet.

"O-ok? What kind of a job is it?" I asked a little nervous, not that I didn't trust Alice, it's just that Alice can over do things just a tad bit.

"Well.." She started

I gulped oh no

* * *

**Again Review pretty please! It makes me so happy to open my email and here the little PING! that says i have new mail. It makes my day! So please review!! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy it! Again i don't own anything!

* * *

"So do you want to be my personal shopping assistant?" She asked eagerly.

"Um well you know I love you Alice but no."

"Ok well you can teach at Rosalie's dance school, I know that you took dance." She asked hopefully.

"I did, I would love to teach. Are you sure she'd let me? I've never met her." I didn't know what to do with this opportunity, I mean she owned one of the most prestigious dance schools in the whole east coast. It was kind of a big deal.

"She'd love to have you! I talk about you to her so much she practically knows you better then yourself! Besides she needs a new teacher, one just went out on maternity." Alice smiled at me, she was more excited then I was.

"What kind of dance does she need me to teach?" I was more of a freestyle, have you ever seen the last show case for step up? That's my kind of dance. A mix of ballet and street all wrapped up in one. I also did gymnastics when I was a kid so I mixed that into it too.

"Well I don't know but when you go and meet her Wednesday you can find out."

"Tomorrow? How'd you know I'd get fired?" I asked, sometimes she was just to freaky with her guessing. It got a little creepy sometimes. Like one time when I was about to board the train, she called and told me not to take the first one, to wait for the second one. The first one ended up shutting down half way.

"I just had a feeling." She answered and it summed it all up.

"Ok well, who do I meet with? Rosalie?"

"Nah she's going out to lunch with her fiancé Emmett, but you already have the job you just show up on Wednesday."

"Oh ok. How'd I get it without applying or any of the other hiring processes?" I was a bit unsure. I hate when people go to these lengths to do stuff for me. It was part of the reason that I moved out.

"Well…" I could tell she was stalling. "Ijustdidn'twanttoseeyoumovebackinwithyourparentssinceiknowyouhatebeingtakencaredofi'msosososossorry!"

"Wait what was that Alice?"

She took a big breathe then blurted out "I just didn't want to see you move back in with your parents since I know you hate being taken care of. I'm so so so so sorry! I know you like living in your…if I can call it an apartment, then your apartment."

Awe and this is why I she is my best friend. "Alice I love you! Thank you so much!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

We started jumping up and down together. She yelled back at me "Don't worry you're my sister!"

Just then the butler walked in and cleared his throat.

"Ah Miss Alice and Miss Bella." He spoke up. I hated it when he called me that, him or anyone. I was no different then them.

"Yes Gerald?" Alice asked

"A Mrs. Swan called and would like her daughter to come over."

I blanched, and turned my head. Was he serious? My mom called?

One thought ran through my head

Oh No

* * *

**Please review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go! enjoy the new chapter! Again i dont own anything!

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

* * *

It took couple shakes to bring me back to reality. Alice was standing in front of me, it looked like she was talking but I don't think I heard what she was saying. Two more shakes that a slap across my cheek brought me back.

"Bella you should go over, find out what she wants. It can't be that bad." She said to me, but little did she know that it could be. It could be very bad.

"S-sure, why not." I mumbled. I had to shake out of this Alice was right I'm a grown up well semi I'm only nineteen. I could handle my mom. Whose afraid of their mother?

I already knew the answer to that question already.

I was.

* * *

I said my good-byes to Alice and made my way up the block to my parents house, well mansion but whose bragging?

I knocked on the door and a new lady opened the door. I never met her before.

"Oh thank god! The new help is here!" She yelled behind her.

"Um no sorry I'm not the new help. I'm here to see my mom. I'm Bella Swan." When I said that her face lost its color and she was whispering apologizes to me as she lead me to the library. No matter how many times I said it's ok she wouldn't believe me.

I took a deep breathe and turned the door knob. I had to laugh at myself, it was my mother not Osama Bin Laden. She wasn't going to shoot my head off was she?

I pushed the doors open, and there she was sitting in her chair by the fire place drinking tea. She never came in here but when greeting guests she liked to receive them here, she thought that she seemed more intelligent this way or something crazy like that.

"Ah Bella my dear! So nice to drop by!" She exclaimed jumping out of her seat to give me an air kiss. "Do sit down my dear, make yourself at home. Oh deary I forgot you moved out." She put on a fake frown. She was always one for the dramatics.

"But you still make yourself comfortable, for home is what I would like to talk about." She smiled.

Oh no, "Home, mom I already have one remember." I asked. I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Oh not anymore dear, your father and I have paid your rent for the rest of the month and have moved you out. Your stuff will be arriving here in two days tops." She smiled a smile that made me cringe on the inside. I wonder what she's planning for me. What would make her move me back in. I was outraged. This was the same spot that I was in not even a year ago!

"Mom! How could you?! Don't you know that I love living by myself? Making my own money? Actually working!" I yelled at her. I jumped out of my seat.

"Now now honey, when are you just going to give up this rebellious charade?"

"Charade mother? What are you talking about? I'm trying to live my life away from all this!" I yelled moving my hands around me to make my point.

"Now dear don't get mad. Young ladies don't get mad." She calmly stated.

I was so mad that I could just chuck my chair at her. I knew it! This was another one of her plans to get me to be more lady like, to fit into the rich mold. To be like her!

"I can't believe you! You know this was my dream and your just taking it away. Do my dreams and goals mean nothing to you?"

"Honey you don't need dreams and goals. All you need is a rich husband and some manners. No more parading around looking like those poor people, and living in that ungodly building. No more sitting on those metal death traps you ride. Of course you can still take those art classes you so dearly love, since art is very becoming of a young lady." By now she was just talking to herself.

I stormed out of the library. I was heading toward the front door when one of the butlers stepped in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Please move." I asked

"I'm sorry Miss Bella but I have strict orders by your mother to not let you leave."

"What am I on house arrest?!" I yelled "Please don't lock me in here!" I begged I was close to tears. All my dreams of getting away from my family name, and my mother were thrown out the window. Her letting me live by myself was just appeasing me till she could counter attack my move. This was one big game to her. It wasn't my life, it was a game that the rich moms play to see which one of their daughters could marry the richest son of some business. It was a business plan. I wasn't a person to her, I was a chess piece in this big game.

I swear right now I will not have any part in this. If I can I'll make sure I'm an embarrassment to her. Who wants a social embarrassment as a daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the review! They mean so much to me! Alot of you guys asked for Edward so here he is! Ta Da!!

**I don't own any twilight characters, sadly : (**

Oh and I have a long break so Most likely i'll be updating everyday or close to it

* * *

I turned and stormed off. Steam was practically blowing out of my ears. I was stomping up the stairs. I ran to my old room and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I dialed Skylers number and waited for him to pick up. He was a friend of mine from the apartment complex that I lived in. Just thinking of it in past tense got me mad.

He picked up on the third ring, "Yo bells what's crackin?"

I had to laugh no matter what my mood he always seemed to bring me up. And that's just what I needed, it had been a horrible day.

"Hey just in a bit of trouble, what do you say to coming and springing me?"

"Wait let me get this straight, Miss Independent I don't need any help, is asking for the lowly sky's help?"

"Haha funny so will you help me?"

"Hmm I don't know that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If your going to pay for the beer this Friday."

"Sure I'll pay but you gotta buy remember only 19 here."

"Terrific hold on a sec, BRIAN SHE SAID YES!! Ok I'm on my way where are you. I don't have to bail you out do I?"

"Nah just come around back. I'll hang out the window ok." I gave him my address.

"Be there in a sec , Bella what the hell did you do to end up in a rich ladies house. Wait you know that bet from last weekend was just a joke. We were drunk."

"It's not the bet just hurry up!"

"Alright Brian and I will be there in 5 minutes we'll take the speed line."

"Thanks remember come around back. There's a fence but if you use Brian as a ladder he can throw you over."

"Will do adios"

"See yah, and please hurry!!" Turned and heard footsteps on their way up the stairs.

"Please hurry, please." I whispered to the phone as I shut it.

I heard a knock on the door, "Miss Bella your mother wants you to put on that pink dress that she had put out on your bed. She says she wants you in the library in 10 minutes. She wants you in the library, she has a young Mr. Cullen that she would like you to join."

Ah oh no.

Sky and Brian had better come quick. I am not sitting in a library with another one of those rich stupid men my mother parades in front of me. Does she not get that I'm not into it?

Nope she doesn't.

"Uh sure, I'll be done in a minute."

"No, no dear I'm here to help you."

"H-help me?" She couldn't be here. I was supposed to be jumping from my window pretty soon.

"Yes deary, now I'm opening the door, are you decent?"

"Yeah." Decent as I'll ever be.

She opened the door and came in. I had to hide my groan. What was with life and it hating me today.

"Now sweetie, the dress is on your bed". she walked over and handed it to me while pushing me to my closet. "Now go put it on."

"You know I'm not feeling to good, I think I should lay down. Or you know what cant we reschedule this little meeting with me and what's his face?" I asked hopefully.

"Tsk, Tsk dear now don't you try to get out of this . Your mother warned me all about you and your evasiveness."

She shoved me into the closet., and closed the door on me. Ah no I had to be in my room, I can see it now sky screaming my name from the backyard and then security jumping him.

Terrific.

"Hurry up dear we have to get you in makeup and heels."

Shoot me, just shoot me now.

I slipped on the tweed pink dress that came to my knees. It had thick straps and a scoop neck.

"I'm coming in now dear"

If she calls me near one more time. I didn't have a chance to finish the thought before she barged in grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bathroom and threw me into the seat. She grabbed a make up bag and began attacking my face with brushes.

What felt like an hour later she pulled me up sprayed perfume and twirled me around in the air of spry.

"Now lets get you in those heels and down to meet that nice young lad."

She pushed me into my bedroom, jeeze this lady was pushy!

I sat on my bed as she went through my closet and pulled out a pair of black shiny heels.

I put on some stockings and slipped on the heels.

What had I ever done to deserve this type of punishment?

"Lets just fix up your um hair dear." She grabbed the hair tie and pulled it out. My hair fell down in loose waves to my shoulder blades. She went to the dresser and grabbed a black headband and put it in my hair, pulling back my bangs.

Then she grabbed my wrists and shoved me out of my room, I looked back at my open window, so much for my almost freedom.

She left me as I walked down the stairs towards the library.

As I neared the doors I could hear my moms shrill laughter from inside, I felt bad for the guy he had to deal with her.

I opened the door and stepped in. I took a deep breath and made my way over toward them. His chair was facing my mom so I couldn't see his face. I did see that he was tall and had bronzish colored hair.

Where had I seen that color before, its not a common color.

My mom looked up and smiled at me, "Ah Isabella my dear! So lovely for you to join us."

What's with all these people calling me dear?

I wanted to say well mother dearest I didn't have a choice, I was attacked by your maid and shoved into some hideous outfit and all but thrown down here. But sadly I couldn't.

"Yeah well thanks for having me." I smiled at her, ha take that! I'd be here but I don't have to be nice.

"Well I'm going to leave. You too have fun." She smiled getting up, she came over to me and frowned before whispering in my ear, "Don't forget your manners." With that she walked out. Leaving me alone with Mr. I'm too rich for you.

I took a big sigh and made my way over to sit across from him.

As I sat down I got a good look at him. Then suddenly like someone smacked me I realized where I knew him from. He was the guy that had hit me with the door!

He smiled at me but it looked forced, "You can take a picture I'm sure it'll last longer." He said.

The nerve of him. "You!" I shouted

"Me." He replied looking bored.

"So am I still a charity case?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" he answered looking confused

"Oh well let me remind you, 'Just leave her we don't have time to help every charity case Emmett!' does that ring a bell?" I answered

"You're that girl?"

"Yes, you seem surprised."

"Well I must say you do clean up nice." He replied leaning forward in his chair.

"Well thanks for a charity case I do pretty well." I told him while leaning back in the chair.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I don't think we introduced ourselves." He stood up extending his hand.

I stood up as well, "Bella Swan." I didn't extend my hand so he pulled it back frowning down at me. I guess no one refused him before. Typical egotistical rich man.

Just then the library doors flew opened, and in poured two security men and one extremely unhappy looking mother.

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so heres a new chapter i hope you enjoy it!

Again i dont own anything

**AN! Ok i got a review about why Edward said "Take a picture it'll last longer" Have you ever seen someone but not know where you knew or saw them from? So Bella was staring at him trying to figure it out. He thought that she was staring at him since he's so good looking, Which he is! So thats why he said it. He's used to people drooling on him.**

So I hope that clears it up! Thanks for reading

* * *

My mom stormed in, her face was redder then mine was when I'm embarrassed.

Crap.

I shifted so that Edward was in front of me, he could take my mom's wrath better then I could. I had to live with her, he got to leave and hopefully never come back.

He grabbed my waist and I jumped a bit from the shock that coursed through my body. I thought he would pull me farther behind him, but boy did I think wrong.

He turned me around smiled at me and pushed me towards the angry lady that would probably chop my head off with her manicured nails.

You know what they say, the new color this fall is blood red.

"You young lady have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled at me. I looked around trying to locate my exit. Don't they say incase of emergencies locate the main exits?

Boy oh boy was this an emergency.

I saw Edward smile and try to contain his laughter as he sat in the chair. He had front row seats to the show. The show of Bella Swans beheading.

I knew I must of looked like a deer in the head lights as she made her way forward. I started backing up. I put my hands up in a surrendering position. "Mom? Mom what's a matter? Remember we have company." I said hoping that Edwards presence might spare me.

"What's a matter? What's a matter?" She yelled at me, then turned toward Edward, "Edward dear you can step out for a minute." She smiled sweetly at him.

No! I needed a witness! Someone had to rebuff all her anger!

I guess life just decided that since I was having a horrible day this morning, why not just continue it?

Edward nodded still trying to contain his laughter, and exited the room before winking at me. He mouthed 'I hope to see you alive' I glared at him which only brought on more laughs and my mom saw it and thought it was directed at her.

"You young lady are in big trouble!" She started yelling again as soon as Edward left the room. "You bring these ruffians to our house, and they break and enter claiming that some hideous old lady was keeping their friend captive in here!"

I tried holding in my laughter, it was typical Sky and Brian behavior.

"You messed up your meeting with Edward!" She went on and on and on. I started to zone her out. Have you ever seen the peanuts? When the teacher talks? That's what my moms words turned into. Blah blah blah blah…. And on and on.

30 minutes later she was still yelling, I could tell her little speech was winding down since her face had lost all of the red. "Your punishment for this horrible behavior is to come to a tea party tomorrow at noon, and your lucky that's it. Oh and Edward will be there so I trust that you too got along well today." I just nodded since I was still in dream state, then it clicked

"Wha? A tea party? I can't I have to work tomorrow."

"Too bad you should of thought of that before you pulled this little stunt."

I pushed past her and stormed out of the library I almost hit Edward with the door as I pushed past him. I made my way up the stairs. I thought I heard him call my name but I was too mad to hear anything.

I went up to my room and locked my door. I threw off the dress and walked into my bathroom to wipe off the stupid make up I was forced to wear. I piled my hair on top of my head and made it a bun, I threw the headband it was giving me a headache. My bangs fell down as I ran over to my closet and pulled on my skinny jeans and pulled on my HSA hoodie. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my chest. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Alice telling her to meet me at the coffee shop the we usually met up at.

I opened my window and swung my leg over the ledge. I don't need any help escaping. I looked around to make sure that the coast was clear.

It was.

I jumped, I know stupid. The house was three stories but I landed on the grass and rolled a bit to break my fall.

OOF! I felt the air be knocked out of me. I just stood up and shook it off. I ran over toward the fence, I jumped up grabbed the top of it and flipped myself over it. I landed on the other side with a slight thud. I heard a gasp and looked up, there was Edward in his car looking at me with shock and a mix of wonder. I waved at him and turned and ran away.

I made it toward the train station and onto the train that would take me close to the coffee shop.

So far so good I thought as I sat in the seat waiting for the train to start up. I had made it out for now, sure I would have to go back and deal with more of my moms wrath. But now I was free and I planned on enjoying it while it lasted.

Apparently not that long, my life was doomed to suck.

Just as the train's doors were about to close, a hand shot out and opened them. In came Edward in all his glory.

I tried to hide my face but apparently I didn't do it to well since he saw me and made a bee line straight for me.

All the girls on the train looked at him, then turned to glare at me. What? They could have him. So far he's been nothing but trouble.

He left me to deal with my moms wrath then caused me to lose my job, I know I was late but if he hadn't opened that restaurant door on me then I would have made it on time.

I pretended to ignore him. I put my ipod in and listened to metro station. Too bad for me it didn't last long. Apparently Edward hated being ignored. He pulled out one of my head phones and leaned in toward me.

My heart started to beat faster, stupid uncontrollable heart. It was a traitor.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back, he frowned but shook it off.

"Why are you taking the train if you have a car?" I asked

"Well to be honest with you, I came on here for you." he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Well thanks, I think. But you didn't have to. I can take care of myself."

"Oh I know. That's why I like you." He smiled at me.

Ah that smile.

"Well you shouldn't I'm not your type." I answered, I had to seem indifferent. Why should I care if he likes me. If I could have anything to do with it I wouldn't want to see him ever again. Sure he's unbelievably gorgeous, but he was the very picture of what I was trying to stay away from.

"Aren't you? Your smart, beautiful, funny, and your independent. In my book love that makes you exactly my type." He said while leaning forward again.

Then suddenly the train stopped and he landed on top of me. Since he was leaning forward.

I had to gasp, since he grabbed me to hold on too, which threw us off balance. So here I am with this man on top of me while my back is on the train's floor.

The train doors opened and people were yelling at us to get up so they could get off. But of course there were the occasional wolf whistles.

I blushed beat red and tried pushing Edward off me, after about five shoves he realized what I was trying to do and helped me off. I huffed and stormed off the train.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward yelled at me and ran towards me.

"Look Edward what do you want?" I spat turning around and facing him.

"I want to apologize for falling on you. Even though it really wasn't my fault, it was the trains." He said.

"Look thanks for apologizing ok? Now can you leave me alone? I'm late for a meeting."

"Just answer me this ok?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate me? I just met you."

I put my hands on my hips, my face scrunched up in anger.

"Just met me? No, you didn't. First time you met me you told me I was a charity case. Then when you met me again, you act like a jerk then flirt with me. What since I was in nice clothes you could talk to me? Then you leave me to my moms anger and laugh at me. Next you stalk me to the train and fall on me! I don't hate you, I hate the way you act." I huffed.

He stood there a bit shocked, "Now I'm really late. I gotta go. I'm sorry."

I turned to leave. His face continued to make me feel guilty. I didn't really hate him, I was just so angry about today and blew up at him.

God why do I always seem to make things worse?

When was I going to get some good luck?

I ran out of the subway and onto the street. I walked a block to the coffee shop. I saw a very annoyed looking Alice sitting at our table.

I ran in and came up to her table. "I'm so sorry Alice. I got uh held up."

She looked up at me. Then smiled "It's ok. I was late today too so it's all good. Do you want to go pick up our orders? I already put them in."

"Sure." I turned to leave when she spoke up again.

"Uh Bella you don't mind if I asked my cousin to come? He just moved back into the city yesterday so I told him he could come." She looked up hopefully at me.

"No problem just let me go get out orders."

As I walked up to the counter to pick up our coffee's I wondered who her cousin was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was sort of delaying doing my homework. And seeing as it's the last day of my holiday and everythings do tomorrow. Well you get it.

Again i Don't own anything

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me : )**

* * *

I made my way over toward the counter to pick up our drinks. We always had the same thing so when I went to pick them up Jill from the counter just smiled and handed them over.

I always got a caramel frappacino with whipped cream, and a blueberry scone, Alice always got a mocha frappacino with one of the houses signature brownies. I started sipping my drink before I even got to our table. Mhmm caffeine always made me feel better, it also got me hyper but who cares about that part.

I pulled out my chair and hopped up, it was one of the taller tables. "Thanks Alice." It was a rule whoever got here first had to pay. I slid over her order and started putting the cream on top of my scone.

"No problem!" She said as she bit into her brownie.

"So when's this cousin of yours coming?""He said he'd be here in 5 minutes, he just got done with an interview."

I just nodded my head, I had a mouthful of scone and it was rude to talk with your mouth open.

"I have some bad news to tell you Al." I said frowning and placing my scone back on the plate.

"Uh oh, what's up bells?"

"Well when I left your house and went over to my parents house, my mom told me that I was moving back in with them. Wait scratch that, moving is the wrong term. More like they sold my place packed my stuff up, shipped it back to their house all in a matter of a day!" I could feel my face getting red from lack of oxygen as I managed to get that all out in one breathe.

"They wont even let me go to the interview with your friend tomorrow!"

"What?! Why not?"

"They don't want me working, they want me to be some debutante. What ever that is."

"That sucks, but the good thing is that you'll be ten minutes away from me." Alice smiled trying to lighten up my sour mood.

"Yeah that is a plus, but they sold my house with out even warning me!" I was still kinda pissed off but I was coming down now, it felt good to get that all out. I didn't feel guilty this time, but I still remembered blowing up in Edward's face.

Note to self next time you see Edward apologize.

"Well bells you know my cousin is coming and he would happily move the interview to right now, he does run this part of the business with Rose and Emmett."

"Uhh sure? I guess I mean I don't want to force him to."

"Don't be silly he would love to!"

"What do they do?"

"Well Rose runs the school, Emmett is more of an investor, and Edward is an investor but he also is a music producer."

As soon as she said Edward, I heard that little bell by the door that rings when someone new walks in.

And in comes the devil himself, sorry I mean Edward.

I ducked and tried to hide from him, I can just see me now, 19 year old me trying to hide under a table.

Real attractive.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Alice said as she leaned to the side and looked down at me.

"Uh sorry I um dropped my.." I looked down and saw a napkin. Yes!! I jumped up banging my head on the table. "Bloody hell!" I screamed. Causing everyone in the shop to look my way. "Uh haha I dropped my napkin?" I said waving it so everyone could see.

Unfortunately Edward saw this and made his way toward us.

My face was still fire truck red and I tried to shake it off. I started to drink my coffee.

"Hey cousin." He said while giving Alice a hug.

Cousin?! I thought and spat the drink that was in my mouth onto a surprised Alice's face.

"Oh Al I'm sorry!" I jumped down from my seat and ran over to her. I started to wipe her face off with the napkin I had in my hand. "I'm so SO sorry! "I said repeatedly.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" She said finally grabbing my hands and pulling them away from her face. "It's ok, just go sit down." I turned around and hung my head as I jumped back into my seat.

During the whole show, Edward had pulled up a seat next to me and was trying to hold in his laughter.

Let me tell you it wasn't working.

"Any way" Alice said while turning to glare at me, "Bella this is my COUSIN Edward. Edward this is my best friend Bella" I could tell she stressed the word so it wouldn't shock me as before.

"Hi." I said I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole right now. Come on show me some mercy!!

"Well it's nice to see you again Bella." He said. God was his voice always this perfect?

"Again?" Alice said her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah uh we met at my house today." I said while looking down at my hands. I just wanted to get out of here. This whole conversation was making me uncomfortable. It seemed that the floor just wasn't answering my prayers of swallowing me up and spitting me out in some other world away from this.

"Oh well Bella you didn't mention that in your whole rant."

"Rant?" Edward asked lifting up one of his perfect eyebrows. Snap out of it Bella! I yelled at myself.

God, now I'm talking to myself. Well more like yelling at myself. Someone call the Looney police. Maybe they'll take me away.

"Yeah Edward a rant." Alice said smiling toward me. I was gonna kill her.

"Yeah I kinda vented out my horrible day with Alice." I said

"Oh like you did with me?" He asked. Ah the guilt!

"Yeah about that, Look I'm sorry I was having a bad day."

"It's ok. Apology accepted." He smiled at me.

"Well look at the time, I have to go meet up with Jasper. Edward this is the girl I was telling you about. Your interview for tomorrow, since something came up for both of you for tomorrow, and I'm leaving you guys could do the interview now." She smiled.

She was leaving me?! No!!!

"Sure Alice I'll see you later." He said

"Yeah bye Alice." I glared at her.

She smiled picked up her trash and waved good bye before leaving the shop.

Edward turned and smiled at me, "I guess it's just you and me now."

"Unfortunately" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I blushed, "Nothing."

"Ok. So lets start with this interview?" He asked

"S-Sure?" I answered, it sounded more like a question.

"Ok hmm lets start with your age."

"I'm 19."

"Where do you go to school at?"

"Harlem School of the Arts."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in art."

"What year are you in?"

"I'm a freshman."

"How long have you danced for?"

"Since I was five, I also did gymnastics."

"Anything else?"

"Um, I played soccer since I was 7 till I was a senior in high school. In high school I also played volleyball, track, gymnastics, and lacrosse."

"Oh so you like sports?"

"Duh lol." I laughed, and he joined in.

"Ok well that sounds good."

"Good?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you have the job."

"I don't know, you met my mom. She doesn't want me to work."

"Oh yeah." He said frowning, I'm guessing at the memory of my mother. "Well, you can always say that your hanging out with me." He smiled.

"Hmm that sounds like a good plan. She's pushing me to hang out with you, so this will get her off my back." I stated.

He laughed, "Oh so anytime I ask you to hang out, you'll only say yes because your moms making you?" he teased.

"Who says I would say yes?"

"Oh well who wouldn't want to hang out with me?" He said playfully pushing out his chest and sticking his nose in the air.

"Well you seem boring, what would we do?"

"Well, hmm lets see." He said tapping his finger on his chin. "Well I would first take you to a library, then make you read the encyclopedia."

"Oh how did you know that was what I loved to do!" I laughed

Just then my phone started ringing.

_So give it up, I guess it's overdue I'm over you_

_Give it up, even in your dreams I bet you think of meYou're so untrue, baby, I know you're nothing newSo give it up, cause I'd never give it up to._

"Oh sorry um let me take this." I blushed and got out of my chair.

I walked away from the table.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Yo bellsy!" I heard sky and brian yell at the same time.

"He guys! Did you make it out of there ok?"

"Yeah we sure did, gave that old bat a run for her money we sure did."

"W-What did y-you two do t-to her?" I asked in-between laughs.

"Well sky here decided that since they weren't giving you up, that he was going to streak and run around th old bats lawn."

By now I was doubling over from laughing so hard.

I heard sky yell in the back "you know she liked it"

"Look guys as much as I would love to stay and chat, I gotta go. Is there a reason that your calling?"

"Oh yeah! Remember Friday my place beer and pizza night. Be there or be square!" They yelled together.

"Don't worry remember I pay for the beer you pay for the pizzas."

"You got that right! See ya!"

"Bye guys."

I hung up and made my way back to the table.

"Sorry about that."

He smiled, "No problem, it looked like an interesting conversation."

I laughed, "You have no idea."

I looked at my phone. "Well I better get back before my mom calls NYPD on me."

"Yeah jumping from your window might lead her to do that."

"Hey when you want freedom, you'd do anything to get it." I stated.

"Anything for you really means anything."

"You bet."

We laughed and walked out together.

"Well till later then I guess." I said stupidly. Great Bella.

"Till later then." He smiled.

He gave me a hug and I kind of jumped, it felt like electricity running between us.

He smiled, and I waved as I made my way toward the subway.

I had a stupid smile on my face.

It had been a bad day, but it just had a good ending.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, and it just wasn't a load of crap : )

**Please review, i would love to see if i could get somewhere in the 20's pretty please? Or am i asking to much?**

**Ok i'm shutting up now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You kept a smile on my face as i had to head back to school today, it was the end of my holiday. So sad!

Ok on one of the reviews there was a question asked if bella and edward a virgins. I dont know if they should be, so i'm going to ask all of you for your opinion! Theres a poll on my profile, if you feel like it check it out. If not....On ward with the story!!

**Again me no own nada!!**

* * *

As I boarded the train on my way home, I still had that stupid smile on my face. The whole train ride passed by in a blur. I just remember getting on then getting off.

I walked up my street to my parents house, and made my way up our drive way. I wasn't that stupid to go in through the front door. I went around back and in through the servant's door.

Ha there was no way I was risking knocking on the front door.

I snuck up the back set of stairs that my mom had added so the maids could clean and not be seen. I thought that it was a waste of money, but now as I was sneaking up them, I thought they were pure genius.

I finally made my way into my room and locked the door behind me. I was tired from such a long day. I wanted a nap. I took off my messenger bag and kicked off my sneakers. I wiggled my toes around, and threw myself onto my bed. "Ahh." I sighed as I landed onto the soft bed. I must have sunk 3 feet into the mattress, that's how soft it was. I turned over and laid on my stomach. My face buried in the soft cloud like pillows. I had my phone sticking in my side since it was in my front pocket. I reached down and pullet it out putting on the night stand by my bed.

Within five minutes I was dead to the world

I was dreaming about dancing black haired fairies and bronze haired gods yelling at me. They were banging on something and I turned and ran away from them.

As fast as I ran I still heard the banging and the yelling of my name. Then I was being attacked by trees. The branches were grabbing at me and pulling me this way and that. It was starting to creep me out. I felt like I was Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

With a bang I woke up. Turns out one of the maids had been banging at the door yelling my name, then unlocking my door and then kept pulling at me to get up. She finally got annoyed and shoved me off the bed.

What? Shoot me for being a heavy sleeper. My dad always says that I could sleep through a tornado and never wake up.

"Miss Bella, your mother and father want you downstairs for dinner." She said before rushing out of the room.

I sniffed myself real quick, I don't smell, so why'd she rush out?

I groaned and rolled over on the bed. I picked up my phone. It was 6:30 at night. I don't want food I want more sleep.

I had to force myself to get out of bed and trudge downstairs. My hair probably looked like some birds took up residency in it.

I yawned and opened the doors to the dining room. I prefer eating in the kitchen by myself but nope, I don't ever get what I want.

There sitting at the table was not just my mom and dad but another family. They all had blonde hair.

They looked up at me and stared. I guess no one gave me the memo that I had to dress up. I wonder who this family is. It was only the three of them, the parents and one son.

I mumbled a hello to my parents and our guests. I was still in a sleep induced haze. I pulled out my chair and plopped down. I guess this was the first task of the mission embarrass my mother.

Before I could even pull in my chair, the boy next to me smiled and said.

"Hi, I'm…."

* * *

**0o0o i know bad me cliffy : 0!! Sorry for such a short chapter!**

**Again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!! You guys are all the best! If i could i would personally ship out everyone of you an Edward Cullen!**

**Can we try for somewhere in the 30's? pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

Well i want to congratulate all those that guessed right! Go ahead and pat yourself on your back!

OK so some news that i just recently found out A) i cant have caffeine after a certain time. Yeah i just found that out the hard way. I'm sitting here at 12:00 jumping cause I'm so hyper. But hey you guys got a new chapter so at least some good came out of this!

**I want to thanks all of my amazing reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Again me no own Nada!**

* * *

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said smiling at me.

"Uh yeah, hi." I replied. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to put operation embarrass mother into action and this just seemed to be a perfect opportunity.

He smiled at me like I just told him that he won the lottery, was this kid dense? Maybe his mom or dad dropped him when he was little. Was he attacked by rabid animals? Ok Bella rein in your imagination. I stared at him like he had five heads.

"So Bella, why don't you tell Mr. and Mrs. Newton about yourself?" my mother smiled at me. But it wasn't one of those friendly motherly smiles, oh no this was the do as I say or I will see that you are severely punished smiles. I smiled my best smile at her then turned to the Newton's.

I was thinking maybe I could say that I was a drug dealer that had to move back in because my kids weren't buying any of my drugs, and blame it on the police.

Or I could say that I worked the corner. Maybe act like those crazy people that line time square and tell you that the world was ending. Hmm these possibilities are endless. I could say, "Well, you see I am an accomplished thief. I bag and gag the house owners and make off with their goods." Then add for extra kicks, "You know you do look familiar have I bagged and gagged you before?" But if I said that I'm pretty sure my mom would send me on a one way ticket to the chopping block, and I happen to like my head.

The whole table stared at me like I was mentally incompetent. Maybe I could act slow? Nah better sound smart and embarrass them some other way. I could chew with my mouth open, or pass gas at the table. Ooh I know! I could burp my mom hated that. Then I could always say after that, better the attic then the basement!

I decided to be normal for now; I could feel my mom's glares burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Well, I happen to be attending an art school as of right now. I plan on majoring in art and becoming an artist that will one day be a common household name." Pff and they said in all those edict classes that I never had the makings of being rich!

Oh maybe instead of playing crazy or like some hillbilly I could be so snobby that they would never want to come back. Everyone hates snobby people right?

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Newton exclaimed.

Mike leaned even closer to me to whisper in my ear, "I would buy a piece of your art work, only if it was of you."

Eww! I um think I just barfed in my mouth a bit. Was he trying to be seductive? If he was then boy did he miss that by a long shot.

I leaned back and whispered, "The only art of mine you would get, would be something I threw up on."

He just smiled at me. Ok was it just me or was this kid so dumb he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag? Show of hands here? Ok good so then it's not just me.

I grimaced and turned back to face his parents. He had to get his stupidity from someone right? My moneys on the dad, he's staring at the water in his glass like he's expecting it to jump up and do a little skit for him. His blue eyes just didn't hold any intelligence. But then again this is coming from the girl that's forming mental conversations with herself to keep herself entertained and not lose any brain cells during this dinner. But then again if I did lose brain cells I might just be able to understand mike. But nah who would want to understand him anyway. I'm pretty sure the only person able to comprehend him would be freaking monkeys in the zoo. Aw but I'm being mean, those poor monkeys wouldn't want to spend their free time talking to him.

Wow Bella you can really keep yourself entertained her. Maybe I should write a book, "How to keep yourself entertained when surrounded by idiots." I'm pretty sure it would be a worldwide best seller. And I could travel the world, and see all the sights. Oh that would be fun, I always wanted to go all around the world. Ever since I saw that movie with Jackie Chan I think the movie was called Around the World in 80 days? Hm I wonder how long it would take me to get around the world? I wouldn't want to fly though, that takes away the fun. Oh if I walked across Asia I wonder how long that would take.

Snap out of it Bella, come back to reality!

I looked up from the table and saw that Mrs. Newton was moving her lips but I couldn't hear anything that was coming out of her mouth. She looked like a fish out of water, you know like those ones you see flopping around trying to find water? Flop, Flop, Gasp, Gasp. Haha man I crack myself up. I was like a one man comedy show.

Wait I should probably pay attention to what she's saying. Should I? Yes. Do I want to? Nope. Hmm dilemma, dilemma. Do what I should, or do what I want?

Tough, tough.

Einy, Miney, Mo, pick a loser by his toe, how many people does it take? 1, 2, 3, awe darn I gotta listen. Drats!

"……and I believe it would be greatly appreciated if Bella helped at our annual charity carnival." She said, but I only heard the end of it. And boy was that a lot. I didn't like my name being in the same sentence as help and charity carnival. That was one memory that I didn't want to have a repeat of. Let's just say me and cotton candy can longer be best friends.

"Oh that would be wonderful! I have been telling Bella here to help out for ages! Haven't I Bella?" my mom asked me.

"Uh nope, sorry don't recall." I smiled back at her.

I swear I heard her hiss at me, "Well I did mention it Bella, but since you can't seem to remember that, I tell you now that you will be doing this."

Crap right now I wish I could slap her but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like that of me.

"Yeah sure fine whatever." Ha!

I felt the buzzing of a new text message in my pocket. I took it out and hid it so no one could see it. I had much practice at this since I had to do it all the time in high school.

_Hey Bella,_

_This is your boss can't wait to see you at work tomorrow. Remember 8 o'clock sharp._

_See ya then._

It was an unknown number. Hm I just shrugged it off. It was probably just Alice's friend Rose.

I sent back a quick reply that said sure, and slipped my phone back into my pocket. Mike kept starring at me. I swear that boy better keep his eyes to himself or he won't have any.

Dinner finally came out, and I wanted to shoot myself in the foot, this was just elongating my time sitting at this hellish type table.

I think my jaw hurt from just fake smiling all the time.

So this whole embarrass my mom operation was a complete fail.

Next move was to reorganize and re-plan.

But I knew I had to strike fast, and strike soon.

* * *

**Ok so i'm going to raise the bar here, can we try for 50 reviews or am i just getting greedy here?**

**Ok i'm shutting up now and going to let you leave in peace. I wont harrass you anymore! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! I got held up with homework, i had to finish an art project.

Anyway hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me!

Again i dont own anything they all belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

I sat here tapping my fingers on the table. My parents decided that me moving in here wasn't enough torture , oh no, it wasn't even close.

Have you ever heard Mike Newton talk? If you haven't than pat yourself on your back and consider yourself one lucky son of a bitch. I think I could be banging my head against the dinning room table right now and he wouldn't stop his long speech. It was the autobiography of Mike Newton. It was worse then any class I've ever had. How could someone talk this much? I mean he wasn't even making sense. I believe it is possible to die of boredom. He must take this wide-eyed look of mine as wonder at his little speech, but it wasn't. It was me in unbelievable pain! I felt my left eye twitching. I kept sneaking glances at my phone. Yes it was nine! That's a good enough time to go retreat to my room and claim that I was tired? I mean it had been a long day, it just seemed to drag on and on.

"Well Mike!," I said interrupting him disentrance, "I must say that this conversation was er.. Well it was, it was good. But I must go to bed you see I am extremely tired, and I would find it extremely rude for me to just fall asleep while you were talking." I smiled

"Oh well Bella I wouldn't mind if you fell asleep." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Ew I think I just barfed again.

"Well believe me you wouldn't, you see I am a violent sleeper. I kick, I punch, I shake, oh and I talk. Boy do I talk! Ha full conversations!" I laughed and shifted my eyes to the door. I had to make my great escape or I think I would be stuck here for hours.

"Oh well then I guess we can always have lunch tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. God this boy was making me a hope killer! How many times do I have to spell out that I AM NOT interested.

"Hmm, tomorrow I have a tea party to go to, and an interview. Busy busy me."

"What about Thursday?"

"Oops not that day seems like I have a charity carnival meeting to go to, and I have class"

"Friday?"

"Um lets see Friday? Oh nope I have class."

"Oh I see." Finally I wanted to scream! "But at the meeting we can sit together, cause I will be attending also. Also at the tea party." He smiled.

My smile slide off my face, "Just terrific! Yay I'm so excited." I mumbled.

"Me too!" Wow I take it back this boy isn't dense, he has nothing upstairs! Repeat nothing, just empty air. Whoosh.

"Well I must go to bed If I'm going to be ready for the tea party tomorrow. I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand placed at wet open mouth kiss on my hand. I think my face just turned green. Was this supposed to be romantic? It was like he just slobbered on my hand. Disgusting.

"Goodnight." He whispered as I bolted toward the door and ran upstairs. I locked my door ripped off my pants and pulled on some basketball shorts.

I put my phone on the charger and set my alarm clock, then hopped into bed. The last thought that ran past my mind was to call Alice tomorrow and find out what I should wear to the interview. And then I was zonked out.

What felt like five minutes later my alarm started ringing, and it wasn't one of those pansy ones that once you hit snooze you can go back to bed, no it got louder and louder till you got up and pressed the button that was under the clock. That was the only way I would get up. Lets just say that I wasn't a morning person. Nope not at all.

I groaned and sat up turning on my bedside lamp, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep. I flipped over the alarm clock pressed that godforsaken button. I sat there for a while and when the clock read 6:30 I knew I should get up.

I shuffled over to my bathroom, and grabbed a towel. To say that I looked like death would be an understatement. My hair was pushed up on one side of my head from the pillow. I laughed at myself and began to strip down to get into my shower. I turned the water on hot and let it relax me. God I knew I would need it. Spending the rest of my day at some ridiculous tea party, being forced to talk to stuck up girls that cant hold a conversation if their life depended on it. Oh wait their conversations revolved around how does my hair look, my clothes, and the latest gossip.

I started to wash my hair with my favorite shampoo. It filled the bathroom with it's strawberry smell. After I rinsed that out I added conditioner grabbed my hair tie tied my hair in a messy bun and began to wash my body. I shaved, then took down my hair and rinsed out the conditioner.

I stepped out and quickly grabbed my towel to keep in the warmth. I wiped the steam off my mirror, and started to brush my teeth. I quickly added mousse to my hair and let it air dry, it would spiral into its curls naturally.

I stepped out into my room and walked over to my dresser, I grabbed my favorite blue and white stripped boy shorts, and threw them onto my bed I sat down next to them and called Alice to find out what I should wear.

I dialed her number and on the second ring she picked up,

"Hello?" She asked

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Bella? What's a matter?"

"Nothing just need to know what to wear today."

"Didn't you have your interview yesterday?"

"Yeah but I got a message saying to come in, so I'm guessing they want to ask more questions."

"Oh, well lets see. How bout I just come over?"

"Uh do you mind?"

"Never! Bella dressing you is the highlight of my day!" She laughed

"Ok see you in a few you have your key right?"

"Sure do!, see yah in five."

I hung up and started to get dressed, I threw on a pair of basket ball shorts and a tank top.

As soon as I had the tank top over my head, Alice came in with all her glory squealing, "Never fear the great Alice is here."

I laughed, "Oh great Alice!" I mocked bowed.

"Get up you goober! Lets get you all glamed up!" She walked over to me shoved me in my chair at my desk and took off into my closet.

Five minutes later she came out with a strapless dress and a blue blazer. The dress was blue on the boobs, with strings to tie on the back, it fell to just above the knees and after the chest it was red and blue geometric shapes. It was really pretty, I didn't even know I had it in my closet.

"You can keep on your bracelets, and your peace necklace. For shoes you can wear blue flip flops since the invite says casual. But this also works for an interview!" She exclaimed. For 7 in the morning she was way to awake.

I took them from her, and ran into my closet to change. I came back out tying the string. "Ali its great! Thanks!."

"No get over here and let me put on some make up."

"Ali make up? Why?" I whined I didn't like it that much.

"Shut up! I'm just putting on a little. I'll just do your eyes."

"Fine." I gave up, with Alice it's better to do it her way. For someone so short, she was scary.

I sat down and waited for my torture to start. We talked about pointless things, and I told her about my night.

"There! All done!" She squealed clapping her hands.

I turned to look at myself in my mirror. I just stood there gasping, was that me? I touched the side of my face and the girl in the mirror did the same.

"Wow" I whispered

Alice hugged me "Wow you bet!"

I looked at my phone ah! It was 7:30! I ran grabbing my phone wallet and shoved them into a purse that Alice shoved at me. "Knock em' dead!" She yelled as I ran down the stairs and out my front door.

I ran toward the subway and hopped into a seat, gasping for breath.

When the train doors opened I hopped off and ran up the stairs, I look a left and walked down the block, I would be on time! I would be on time. It was 7:50 when I entered the school's building.

I ran up to the secretary. I took in a deep breath. "Hello uh I have an appointment at 8 with a Miss Hale?"

The secretary looked up at me, "Miss Hale doesn't have an appointment today." She stated smiling at me.

"What?" I asked no this couldn't be a mistake.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching the desk, "Ahh Bella so glad you could come!" I heard a voice I turned to see who it was……

* * *

**Ooh i wonder who it is!? Hmm more reviews mean faster updates!**

**Thanks for all that i have already! They make me all fuzzy inside!**

**Enjoy!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for such the long wait, but i had a lot of school work. Grr lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much.**

**I'd like to thank those who've voted, and ask that more people do since i'll be taking it down soon**

**All characters from twilight belong to Stephenie not me : (**

* * *

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who that voice belonged to, cause believe me I was no near a rocket scientist. I spun around and met the face that belonged to the velvety voice. Gah Bella snap out of it, you two are just friends and its going to stay that way. I had a mental debate with myself as Edward made his way over toward me. "Bella I'm so glad that you could make it today." I was really confused now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella you had an interview with me yesterday, so I could see if I wanted to hire you."

"Why would you want to hire me?" I was seriously confused now.

"Cause that's what people do when they want someone to work for them." He looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"Not that I know what hiring someone means, what I want to know is why you would want me to work for you?"

"Weren't you listening to Alice when she said that I had a job offer for you?"

"Yeah but she didn't say anything about me working for you, she said that I'd work for Rosalie as a dance teacher." I thought back to what Alice said, yeah that's what she told me.

"No, Rose doesn't have any spots open. I need an advertising manager."

"Then why in the interview did you ask me about dancing?" I was really confused now.

He blushed, Edward blushed! Then looked down before mumbling, "I just wanted to get to know you, it was more of a 20 questions then an interview."

"Oh." Now I get it. That little evil pixie tried to set me up! Urgh! Breathe Bella it wasn't Edwards fault he thought I wanted the job, right? Right. Wait did I want the job? Good question, lets look at the pros and cons. Pros, I get to see Edward maybe everyday. Cons I get to see Edward everyday. Pros I'm out of the house. Con I see Edward everyday, Pros I get to have my own money, Cons cant think of one right now, Pro I don't have to deal with me mother. Hmm as of right now the pros out weigh the cons. Does this mean I want the job? Yes right? Yes sure I want the job.

"So do you want the job?" He asked he looked nervous. Aw how cute, right snap out of it Bella.

"Sure." That's the right answer? Yes it is. Note to self, stop these mind debates.

He smiled an adorable crooked grin, "Great!" Excited much?

But I had to remember to not fall to deep with him, he was a friend and that's just it.

"So you'll start maybe next week, but you can come in and organize your office, you don't have to dress in a suit, but don't come in looking like you did the first day I met you ok?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"Oh and how I dress will give that?"

"Yeah, just think back to when I first met you."

"Oh yeah how you treated me like dirt?"

"Bella you know that's not true, its just that, I just don't want people to get that unprofessional opinion of me."

"Oh yeah cause peoples opinions mean so much." I said and turned to walk away, to think that I might just start to like the guy and he says something so rude. God that boy had the open mouth insert foot disease. He was nice to look at I'll give him that, and as of now that's all.

"Bella wait!" He yelled as I stormed out of what was his office building not Rosalie's. Oh another note to self, when you see Alice today, murder her.

I ignored him and started to walk towards the subway station. Crap where was this party at?

"Bella please just wait!" He yelled and grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him.

"What."

"Can I at least give you a ride?"

"You don't know where I'm going."

"Dressed the way you are, I'm sure your going to the same place I am."

"Really? Well aren't you an observant one."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Urgh." I made to walk away but he still had a grip on my arm.

"Can you let go? I have a train to catch, I have to be at what's her names house for that party."

I heard him chuckle.

"You don't know where your going? More reason for me to take you."

He started pulling me toward where I'm guessing his car was parked. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Hope someone hits it.

He opened the door for me, I sat in and grumbled something along the lines of a thank you. He just chuckled and walked over toward his side. He got in and started up the car, "Your not going to talk to me are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed pulled out, the radio was on and I had to laugh at what song it was.

"Whatever you like?" I got out in-between laughs.

He grimaced, "Emmet."

"Sure, sure."

The rest of the ride was silent. It was times like this that I love my ability to have a conversation with myself. Call me crazy, but when needed it came in handy.

He pulled into a drive way full of cars and parked his. I opened my door, and stepped out. This house was huge. He came around the car, and walked up to the door with me. I looked over at him, he was smoothing down his collar. I finally drew my eyes away from his face, and saw what he was wearing. He had on a blue polo the same dark blue color of my dress and some jeans. Great it looked like we matched. Now I really was going to kill Alice. I took a deep breath and reached up to ring the door bell.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Your going to want to talk to me when we get in there, my guess is that you haven't been to one of these parties in a while." I turned to face him.

"For your information, I have been to these before." I said poking him in the gut with every word.

He leaned down so that his tall frame was towering over me. I backed up till he had me pinned up to the pillar behind me. He leaned his face closer to mine, "Yeah when was the last time." He said and his sweet breath flooded my senses. I tried to back up, but had no where to go. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but as my hands made contact with his chest the door opened and the butler was standing in front of us. Crap I can just see what this looks like.

I pushed Edward away from me, and just realized how close he was to me. I blushed and smoothed out my dress and turned to enter the house. I smiled shyly at the butler as he lead us out to the backyard. I could feel Edward behind me, I heard him laugh quietly to himself. New note to self, kill Edward.

We walked out the sliding glass doors and onto what could only be described as a park. It wasn't even a backyard. I heard a squeal and was attacked into a hug but a little black haired pixie. I momentarily forgot how mad I was at her, and just hugged her back. She let me go, she looked at Edward then at me and smiled. "Hi guys!" I smiled my best smile at her, and she knew that I knew. She gulped, "Well I'm just gonna go find Jasper, have fun you two!" She yelled as she back pedaled to find Jasper. I crossed my arms and let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go sit down?" I asked. I wasn't sure.

He laughed, "Silly Bella, we have assigned seating." Oh terrific.

He grabbed my hand, "We're sitting at the same table." Great.

We made our way toward our table, I saw old ladies whispering behind their hands and girls my age give me glares, which I happily returned. What's their problem?

He pulled out my chair and pushed me in, then took the seat next to me. "Who says I want you to sit next to me?"

He smiled and looked over my shoulder, "Trust me." I turned and saw the devil himself, oh sorry no its worse then him, It's Mike. God someone shoot me. He saw me and smiled making his way over here. I tried to judge out how much time I had to run. Thank god I had flip flops on not heels. That would slow down my escape. I made to push out my chair, but a hand was on it. I turned to see whose it was. Damn Edward. "Let go." I hissed so the rest of the table wouldn't hear me.

"Its too late, he's seen you." He laughed. Was my misery enjoyment to him. I guess so. I looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes I had, I pouted my bottom lip, "Please Edward." For a while he looked like he was going to crack. I turned around shit it was too late it, yes mike, was only a few inches away from the table.

"I hate you." I growled at him. And the nerve of him, he smiled at me.

"Hey Bella." It said. I grumbled back a hello.

I felt him pull out the seat on my left, and sit down. I wanted to bang my head against the table. He must of started a conversation cause after a few sentences he started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I answered in my sweetest voice.

"Oh, uh I was asking how you've been." He smiled.

"Just peachy."

"That's good."

"Yeah terrific." I smiled.

I turned to see who else was sitting at our table. Across from me was a blonde that kept starring at Edward like he was a piece of meat. If I looked close enough I swear she was drooling. Ew.

The rest of the table that was of the female population looked the same. Terrific. I saw some other boys at my table but they were starring at something behind me. I leaned over toward Edward, "Are these things always this boring?" He laughed and whispered back, "Yes usually, but I have a feeling that with you that they might just become more fun."

I leaned back in till I was at his ear. I decided to have some fun. I let my lips graze his ear lobe, and blew in his ear, "You sure know how to try and get back on my good side." I felt him shiver. I laughed at myself and leaned back in my chair. Ha victory is mine. I sat for a minute basking in my victory, ha revenge is sweet. He wont want to say anything rude to for a while.

Just then I saw my mom walk over to my table. Crap.

I felt a hand on my thigh, I jumped a bit and looked over at Edward. He gave me a sly smirk and started to trace designs onto my leg. "Bella! There you are! I'm so glad that you could make it." My mom said.

"Yeah mom wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled back. She hated my sarcasm. It was just another tool in my plan to embarrass her.

"Oh Edward! It's so nice to see you again!" God my mom blushed and melted at the sight of him just like every other female.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Swan." He smiled his crooked grin and I swear I just heard her bones melt.

Wow she's turning my plan to embarrass her and making it her job to embarrass me. Fantastic.

"Please call me Renee." I would just like to point out that yes my mother was a married woman hitting on a wait how old was he? Anyway back to my point it was just disgusting.

"Sure Renee." He replied. Again someone come call the maids they have to clean up the mess that is my mother off the floor.

"So what's a fine young man like you doing sitting all the way back here?" What mom would you like him to sit on your lap?

"Well Renee I wanted to sit with my girlfriend." Girlfriend? I turned and saw the blonde that was drooling over him look at him. Figures he goes for the blonde ones that always dress to "impress"

"Girlfriend? Who?" My mom asked, I could hear the disappointment in her voice. God she's 40!

I turned to look at him, "Yeah who?"

He smiled at me, winked, "You of course love."

I backed up and fell out of my chair. My legs were on the seat part, my back on the grass and my head at my moms feet. I looked up and screamed, "What the hell?"

* * *

**Ohh i wonder whats going to happen next?**

**Please review!! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are the best and make me so happy :)

**Again all twilight characters don't belong to me sadly i know, but Christmas is coming up so hint hint you guys can buy me the rights to them!**

**Enjoy! **

**Read&&Review : )**

* * *

"Isabella will you get up off the floor?!" My mother hissed at me, while still wearing that fake smile. We must not let others see us upset, heavens forbid!

I grumbled and got back up, I ignored Edwards hand, I didn't want anything to do the guy. I hate him! What would make him say something like that? Did he honestly like me being in misery? He must cause that's all that boys been to me.

I managed to get back in my seat, and looked up at my mother.

"So is it true Isabella?" she asked. I wanted to scream my names BELLA! BELLA god damn it! B-E-L-L-A it's not so hard. But her calling me by the wrong name wasn't the biggest issue I had on my plate right now. Oh no it was nowhere near it.

I looked around the table, I was trying to stall. Hopefully these strangers' faces would give me some hint to go on. I looked over at the blonde that had been drooling over Edward this whole time. If she wanted him so bad let her have him. I'd like to see her deal with all the hassle that comes along with him. I turned and saw the boy next to her look down at his plate. He was moving whatever he had on his plate around. He was no help. All the females were either drooling over Edward or glaring at me. I saw mikes face, he had a frown on and looked like a kid that just got told that he couldn't have any dessert. I saved Edwards face for last, he just nodded at me. It was like he was telling me that I should say yes. God I wanted to bury that boy six feet under the ground. If I hadn't run into him yesterday then all of these problems would never have happened. I realized there was nothing that I could say. If I said no, then who's to say anyone would believe me. I mean my own mother looked like she was going to bounce out of her shoes with excitement. If I said no then everyone think me a joke. Not that I really cared about what they thought but I did have to deal with them for however long my mom kept me prisoner in her house.

If I said yes that would mean that I would have to deal with Edward more, not like that was unavoidable I was soon going to be working with him. I would have to see him at Alice's house wouldn't I? I would have to see him everywhere. Everywhere I went his face would be there, there would be no escaping him. If I said no then I would have to face the embarrassment of seeing him everywhere. But didn't I want the embarrassment? Sure I did, just not one me. I wanted the embarrassment for my mother.

It seemed that I would have to answer this one myself; my mother was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for my answer. I had to say yes. But it wasn't like I was forced to. What was making me say yes? Was it seeing the shock on Edwards face? Partly. I would make him regret ever saying that I was his girlfriend, for even thinking it.

"Yeah mom." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh honey that's great! I knew that you two would end up together!" She exclaimed. She was worse than Alice at the mall, and that was saying something.

I smashed my foot into Edwards and with every word I stomped harder enjoying the hiss of pain that escaped his lips, "Yeah mom we're just perfect."

"You know Renee Bella and I are going to go mingle a bit, then how bout we come and sit at your table?" He said in his ever smooth voice. There was no hint of pain from his injury. Damn him.

"Sure! I'll meet up with you two later." She said as she waved and walked to where I'm guessing her table was at.

Note to self kill them all! Start with Edward and then work my way down the list.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "Well, we'll see you guys later." He said to our table. I just gave a curt nod to them. The only good thing to come from this was that I got to leave mike behind at the table, and hopefully never see him again. But with the way my luck was going that wouldn't happen.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. "What the hell do you think you doing?" I hissed at him.

He smiled down at me, "Why I'm holding my girlfriend."

I snorted, "You better move that arm if you want to keep it,"

"Now now Bella, you wouldn't want all these people here to think that we're unhappy together now do you?" He smirked at me. Yeah I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I could give a rat's ass about what these people think." I growled at him.

He just chuckled and walked us up to the first couple; they were standing by the buffet.

"Tyler! Lauren how nice to see you guys." He smiled at them. God I think I just puked in my mouth. Didn't he know that his politeness was killing me?

"Yo Edward! How's it going?" Whom I'm guessing is Tyler said. What was this rich boy trying to be?

I couldn't linger on that thought, because soon again I was being glared at by another blonde. What's with these people and glaring? Aren't rich people supposed to have manners? If so half the girls here are lacking them.

"Nothing, working a lot. But I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Isabella Swan." He smiled down at me. If I didn't hate him so much, I would think that his smile was adorable. But I did hate him so I'm not going to think that. Crap I already thought it. Damn me.

Tyler reached out his hand and we shook hands. "Please call me Bella."

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you. If Edward didn't have you I would sure as hell take you. Maybe when you're done Edward?" He laughed.

I on the other hand didn't find it funny in the least bit, I was boiling mad. I'm pretty sure that I had steam coming out of my ears. "Look here Tyler," I sneered his name. "I don't know who you think you are, if you thought that was a complement in some sort of way, but I'd like to tell you something ok? First I wouldn't let you 'have' me cause you're not my type; I don't go for stupid cave men like you. Second even if Edward and I did break up what kind of person would I be if I lowered my standards for you? And thirdly, what do you think I am? Some cheap whore that you can just pass from person to person when their done with me? Yeah I don't think so. So I'm hoping for your health that we never meet again, or if you do that we have people surrounding us. Oh and you Blondie, glare at me one more time, and I'll make sure I'm the last thing that you'll ever see." I grabbed Edward and towed him away from them.

"So these are your friends? They're just like you." I yelled at him. I was having enough of this party and just wanted to go home. Not to my parents house, but to my own apartment. This is why I left. I couldn't stand these stupid arrogant rich jerks.

I had to stop and take a deep breath or else I would probably burst at the seams.

"Bella they weren't my friends. They were just people that I knew from other events. I'm sorry about what he said. I would have said something but it seems like you had that under control. My main concern was getting you away from them before you attacked him."

"Yeah well let's just back to the table. I've had enough mingling to last me a life time lover boy." I replied as we made our way to the new table.

"Lover boy? Is that your pet name for me? We haven't been in this relationship for what a mere 5 minutes and you already have a pet name for me? I feel loved." He smiled at me.

"Don't push it. You're lucky I didn't smack you back there when you said that. What were you thinking?"

"Honestly I don't know."

I stopped and faced him, "You don't know? What do you just go around claiming random girls that you just met as your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't Bella. It was the first thing that popped in my mind to get that blonde from drooling on me. I'm sorry."

Oh.

"Well I guess I forgive you. But I'm still pissed at you. What are we going to do now? My mom's probably told everyone and is now planning the wedding." I sighed.

"We just continue acting." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just shrugged, "Sure." What else was I going to do? As of right now it was the only plan I had. It might just work if Edward didn't annoy the living crap out of me.

We continued on toward the table. My mom's face when she saw us was like a kids face on Christmas right after they open their presents and find that they got exactly what they wanted. It was just downright creepy.

Edward pulled out my chair just like before, and sat down next to me. "Oh it's great you two could join us! How was your mingling?"

I had to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out. "Just peachy mom, everyone was so nice."

She smiled at me, "Well I'm so glad that you were civil Bella. I swear sometimes I'm embarrassed taking you out."

"I feel the same way." I mumbled, Edward laughed beside me.

"What was that dear?" My mom asked.

"Oh I was just asking when they were serving lunch." Phew good cover.

"Brunch Bella brunch, I swear sometimes I don't know why I even let you leave the house to live on your own. You seem to forget everything that I taught you." She said while shaking her head.

The lady next to my mom looked at me, "Live on her own? That's unheard of!" She exclaimed. She made it out to seem like I left and work the corner.

"I know! To know what was going through my mind when I agreed." My mom said launching herself into a conversation with the lady about how terrible a daughter I was.

I just huffed, "It's a wonder she has anything in her head at all." I whispered to Edward. He had to fake his laugh as a cough.

My mom looked over at him, "You alright Edward?"

"He's fine mom." I said while smacking his back.

"So anyway mom when's _brunch_ being served?" I asked I was really hungry.

Just as I finished the question the waiters or servants came out with plates with the silver covers on them and placed them in front of us.

As the waiter took off the lids I stared down at it. What was it?

I just shrugged my shoulders and cut off a piece of it. I put it in my mouth, it had a funny taste.

"Bella I didn't know you liked cow tongue." Edward said.

I spit it out, the piece that was in my mouth flying across the table and landing on my mom's chest. Crap.

"Ah! Mom I'm so sorry!" I said she just turned to glare at me.

Oops.

"If you excuse me, I'll be in the ladies room." She said getting up and walking towards the house.

I had to get up; if not I would laugh my ass off and look like a huge fool. Everyone was just staring at me.

"If you excuse me." I said pushing out my chair and walking, more like running toward the gardens so I could get out all the laughs before returning to the table.

"Bella?" Edward said coming up behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you're ok, you know I told you, you would be no good at these things."

"Really? I thought I was doing just fine." I hissed at him. What was with him? One moment he was perfectly nice and the next he was back to Mr. Rude. Seriously his moods were giving my whip lash. **[Sorry couldn't help it : )] **

"Fine? If by fine you mean verbally attacking someone, falling on your but at the table, and then spiting your food across the table onto your mother as fine, then yes your doing fine." He smirked at me. What I would give to slap that off his face.

I hadn't realized that during our argument that we had unconsciously moved closer towards each other.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Perfect, but I'm not the one going around making everyone their girlfriend." I know stupid but that was the only thing that came to mind.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to be my girlfriend?" He said his face mere inches from my face.

"Exactly." I hissed. I went to back up, but my legs were up against the ponds ledge. I was about to fall in and grabbed Edward thinking that if I grabbed him I wouldn't fall.

Nope I was wrong.

We both went falling into the pond with a huge splash. I pushed my head to the surface.

"Great look what you did now." I yelled at him. He was soaking wet and his hair was sticking to his face, his shirt was glued to his chest and I knew I looked no better.

I swam over to the edge of the pond and heaved myself out. My jacket was sticking to me so I just took it off and began wringing it out. As if my day could get any worse.

"My fault? I seem to remember it was you that grabbed me."

"I wouldn't have needed to grab you if you weren't so close to me."

"Oh so I'm to blame for this?"

"Yes." I said and began my walk back to the house.

I could tell that he was behind me from the sloshing sounds his sneakers were making. I had to laugh at that.

As soon as we entered the patio area everyone turned to look at us. Alice came running over, sure here she comes. Where was she this whole time?

"Bella what happened?" She asked.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Again i dont own any twilight characters and having to repeat this every time i update gets me very sad. : (

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

I stormed away from her. I wasn't mad at her, I just didn't want to be dripping wet in front of everyone. I wasn't here for their entertainment.

"Bella wait!" I never want to hear that voice again. I ignored him and kept on walking. Damn him for being my ride. I could walk home, my parents house was only what a couple miles from here. Right?

I walked out the front door and down the front lawn, before I even hit the street, I felt him grab my arm again and spin me around.

"Bella wait, I'm sorry." He said as he spun me to face him.

"Ok fine I forgive you now let go." I wasn't in the mood to have another argument with him. Especially when I'm soaking wet and my dress was clinging to me. Even though his shirt was clinging to him very nicely, I could see his well defined abs and chest. Ah god Bella snap out of it! He's the enemy.

"Look let me make this up to you ok? I'll drive you home." It did save me from the embarrassment of having to walk to the nearest subway station, if there even was one up this way.

I just wanted to go home, get dry clothes on and maybe either head over to sky and Brian's place or just work on my art homework.

"Fine, just take me home. That's it." I said to him.

"Ok." He looked sad, no Bella don't care! He's trouble, with a capital T.

We sloshed our way over to his car. My flip flops were making me slip and slide all over the place. The grass wasn't helping anything. I took them off I didn't need to fall on my ass in front of him.

He unlocked the car and opened my door, "Thanks." I said as I slid in. This wet dress was extremely uncomfortable. I kept sticking to the leather of his seat.

Terrific.

"So.." he said trying to start a conversation.

"Look I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, ok?" I sighed.

"Ok. But look I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, you just have the open mouth insert foot disease." I laughed.

"Open mouth insert foot?" He laughed

"Yeah it's a rare disease."

"Oh and how do I get a cure for this?" He smiled at me. He really was a nice guy I guess if he just didn't have this disease. I had to laugh.

"Hmm how bout you give me casual Fridays?" I looked over at him.

He seemed to think about it for a minute, "Sure I guess the office could use a casual Friday."

Yay! My horrible day has just turned a 180. I smiled at him, "Thanks! Oh your forgiven now, but try not to mess it up again." I laughed, I was to forgiving, but who could blame me? I mean look at him! When he gives me that pouty face, I just crumble.

"Believe me I won't." He smiled at me and focused on the road. I looked out the window and saw the scenery blurring past us, I couldn't make out anything because he was going too fast. But I had no problem with the speed, it was fine.

He turned the radio on, and I heard the lyrics but couldn't place the artist sine I didn't really listen to this type.

_Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body_

I blushed at the lyrics. I had just been staring at his chest. Oh god.

He looked at me, his eyes seemed to be burning through me.

"U-uh can we change t-this song?" I stuttered, fantastic. What happened to the cool collective me?

"Sure." His calm even velvet voice replied, why can't my voice ever be that smooth and even? No I had to stutter.

We both reached over toward the radio dial at the same time, when our hands touched, it was like an electric current passed through us. I looked up at him startled, did he feel it too?

He must have, because he had the same startled face I knew I had on. I pulled my hand back and let him turn off the radio. We didn't need it on any way. For all I know Take me on the floor by the Veronicas could come on. That would have made me blush like a tomato.

_If it takes away the pain  
It's alright  
I'll rock you so hard  
You might not make it through tonight  
Follow the bright lights  
They might change you  
If you get lost along the way  
It's alright_

I heard my phone ring; I pulled it out and checked the i.d.

_Alice._

Figures she'd call. I flipped it up, "Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?" she asked.

"Uh I'm going home?" I answered even though it came out like a question. Where else would I be?

"Oh, I got worried. I saw you walk out and when you never came back I started to panic."

"Nah Ali, I'm going home. I'm getting out of these wet clothes."

"Oh whose taking you home?" She asked, even though I'm willing to bet my college tuition that she already knows. Nothing slips by her. It gets sort of scary with her knowing everything.

"Edward is, he was my ride here so he's taking me home."

"Oh, so what are you doing tonight?"

I had to think quick, if I said nothing then she might drag me shopping with her. It was only 1 p.m.

"Uh well first I'm getting changed, then either I might do my art homework I have class Friday. No wait, I might just go to sky and Brian's house. Since my schedule got switched around I might just switch Friday night movies and make it Wednesday night movies."

"Oh well, tomorrow you and I are going to breakfast then head over to the carnival meeting. We have a lot to talk about missy."

Gulp, "Sure." I had an idea about what she wanted to talk about.

"Ok! See ya!" she said hanging up.

"Let me guess Alice?" He laughed.

I turned to look at him, there was something off in his eyes. I couldn't place it. "Yeah she wants to meet for lunch tomorrow, she wants to talk about us." I grimaced pointing between the both of us.

"What? Is us such a bad thing?" He asked, he was trying to put it off as a joke, but the was something else in his voice.

"No, not when your being nice and not rude."

"It's not just me sweet cakes."

"Ok ok I know, lets just make a truce ok?" I asked, I didn't want to stay mad at him. I mean who knew how long we'd have to see each other. It was better if we were civil.

"Ok, I wont be rude and you don't be so stubborn. Deal?"

I huffed, "Deal, lover boy." I laughed at my nick name for him.

We pulled into my driveway. "Deal sweet cakes."

"Hmm sweet cakes? Nice pet name." I laughed.

"Hey it's better than lover boy." He made a disgusted face.

I smacked his arm, and what a toned arm that was. Grr Bella!

"Hey that was a name from the heart!" I mocked hurt.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. If he was being nice and not rude he was actually a cool guy. I could see him being a great friend. I could see him hanging out with me and the guys.

"Well this is me." I said, I was sort of sad to be leaving him. What was that about, not just an hour earlier I wanted to kill him. Funny how my moods work.

"It is." He said staring at me

"Um Edward, to work on our whole friendship thing, I was wondering if I do head over to sky and Brian's do you want to come with?" I asked looking down at my hands in my lap. Where did this whole shyness come from?

"Sure, call me and I'll give you a ride." He sounded happy.

"Will do!"

We exchanged numbers and when I gave him mine he had a sly smirk on his face. I didn't know why.

With that I hoped out of his car waved goodbye and made my way into the house to change out of this stupid wet dress.

* * *

I would like to thank cullenforlife for giving me the idea of Bella bringing Edward to hang out with the guys!

Ok i know that you guys review a lot and that means so much to me, but can i ask for somewhere in the 90's? Or is that too much and i should just shutup?

Any way enough with me!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!

I'm so happy you dont even know! Thank you for all of your reviews! They blew away my goal of just 90 : ) you guys seriously are the best!

Enjoy!

**Read&&Review**

* * *

I walked into the house and marched up to my bedroom, trying not to slip and fall. I didn't need to go into the E.R. Ha not a pretty picture.

I walked into my room throwing my jacket in the hamper and pulling out my cell phone, it was only 2.

I sent a text message to Brian

_Movie night moved to tonight, I'm bringing a friend. You pay for pizza, I pay for beer. Remember you have to get it. See ya at 7ish? _

_Love B._

I didn't wait for a reply, instead I marched over toward my bathroom, locking the door and stripping down to get into the shower. I let the hot water steam up; it warmed my bones from the freezing pond water.

I stepped in and let the water relax my muscles, who knew that spending a day with the rude Edward would be so stressing. He was going to cause me to go prematurely gray. But when he was nice and not rude, he was fine to hang out with.

As I washed my hair, smelling my familiar strawberry shampoo I had to think, what would Edward and I be when were away from my mom? How would we act at work? Would we act like a couple or not, jeeze he confused me. I rinsed out my hair and started to wash my body down, I had pond guck on me. Ew disgusting. I decided not to think about it, I would just act the same way.

I rinsed off, and got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair as I walked into my bedroom checking my phone for any new messages.

2 new messages:

_B! We got you! I'll buy the beer you youngster, you just pay for the pizza. So whose this friend? Guess I'll see him/she tonight._

_Brian._

_Bella, what time do you want me to get you? _

_Edward._

I wrapped my towel closer as I sat on my bed sending out quick messages to both of them, and going off to get dressed.

I grabbed some boy short's and a bra and put them on as I walked into my closet.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and my white Haines v-neck t-shirt that I spray painted a smiley face on it, and grabbed a grey zip up hoodie.

I pulled up my pants and threw on my shirt and walked out of the closet with my jacket on my arm. I walked over to my purse and grabbed 30 bucks out, those boys ate a lot of pizza.

My shower had only taken up an hour, it was now 3. I walked back to the bathroom and started to blow dry my hair, I had to plan out the rest of my week. Since I now had a job and all these events and parties to go to with my mom, I had to plan out how to get over to my office and work in my homework. Speaking of homework, I had an art project that's due tomorrow, good thing it's done I just have to drop it off in the class room since classes were canceled for tomorrow.

I straightened out my bangs and let my hair fall in loose curls. I was getting long, it was mid back length. Note to self, schedule a haircut.

I pulled on some socks, sent a quick text to Edward to see if he could pick me up now, so I could drop off this hunk of a painting off at my school.

_Be there in 5._

_E._

I slipped on my rocket dogs, pulled on my hoodie, made sure I had my money and phone in my back pocket and bounced down the stairs. My project was huge as it stuck out from under my arm. I leaned it up by the door and walked into the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the counter eating some ice cream. One plus about moving in, was I got to see my dad more. He wasn't the best but he was better than my mom. He let you be and never asked to much.

I opened up the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and leaned on the counter.

"Whatsup dad?" I asked after I took a gulp of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

"Nothing enjoying some peace, what are you doing back from that party so early?"

I choked on my water, "Uh you don't want to know, how come you didn't go?" My mom practically dragged him to everyone of them.

"My flight came in to late." He smiled, yeah sure he planned it that way.

"Sure, sure." I smiled back.

"So, bells you keeping up with those sports?"

"Nah, haven't had time."

"You should." He said pointing his spoon at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll keep that in mind." I smiled at him.

I heard the door bell ring and the butler's voice ushering someone in.

I say Edward walk into the kitchen, "Hello Mr. Swan." Edward smiled at him and sent me a wink. Lets hope Mr. Rude and Cocky stayed at home.

"Hey Bella."

I just saluted him, while my dad got up and shook hands with him. "Edward, my boy long time no see. How's it going?"

"Good, good Mr. Swan." He was interrupted by my dad telling him to call him Charlie.

He laughed, he had a nice laugh if I may say so. What? I could be nice, we had a truce. I hopped up onto the island and watched as they caught up.

I checked my phone, it was 5. Wow where had all that time gone?

I hopped down, "Hey Edward? You wanna head out now? I just want to drop something off at my school."

He looked over at me, "Sure, let's go. Charlie it was nice seeing you again. Hopefully I'll see you more often now."

"More often?" My dad asked.

Edward walked over to me, and wrapped his hand around my waist. "Yeah Charlie, didn't Bella tell you?" He smiled down at him. If I wasn't dying of embarrassment I would have found that smile rather attractive.

"Tell me what?" My dad asked looking over at me as if something bad happened.

"We're going out." Edward replied, and I'm pretty sure I turned beat red.

My dad's reaction wasn't what I expected, "Well about time Edward!" He laughed.

I was beyond confused, "Ok well enough embarrassment on my part, lets go." I said while grabbing Edwards hand and marching toward the door.

I picked up my art project and headed out.

"Well that went nice, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah terrific." I mumbled.

"Don't look sad, you should be happy that you're my girlfriend." He said poking me in my side. I knew he was playing around. It was good to see a side of him that wasn't always rude and annoying.

"Yeah, yeah believe what you want to believe."

"Really? Then am I mistaken, but you are still holding my hand." He smiled raising our joined hands for proof.

I stumbled and could feel my blush, "I-I just didn't want you to get lost." God shoot me now.

"Lost to my own car?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said dropping his hand, and walking faster towards his car.

I felt him walk up behind him, my fast pace was like nothing to him. Grr.

I felt him grab my hand, "Sorry." He laughed.

"Yeah sure, whatever just open the door." I said leaning my painting on his car door.

I turned around to face him, he had gotten extremely close. His face mere inches from my own, his body pinned mine to the side of his car. I could feel every inch of him on me. It wasn't a bad feeling, if I may say so.

"Bella," He breathed into my face. I was momentarily stunned. "Please forgive me, I was only joking." He smiled his signature crooked smile.

Pssh he was trying to dazzle me, two can play at that game. Given that I was dazzled, but he never had to know that.

I pressed myself up till there was no space between us. I smiled and moved my face closer to his, "Don't worry lover boy." I said kissing his cheek and grabbed the keys from his hands and hit unlock. I chuckled to myself.

I put my picture into his back seat and closed the door. I was about to grab the passenger seat door, when I felt two strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled my back to his chest. He leaned down and whispered, "You win this round." I smiled to myself. So we had a game? Hmm I love to win.

He let me go and walked over to his side of the car. I smiled and hopped into my seat.

"Where do you go to school?" He asked smirking over at me.

I gave him the directions and we were off.

I sent a text to Brian telling him that we were on our way, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Cant wait to write the next chapter! Whats going to happen at movie night?

Please review! can this weeks goal be somewhere like 110? Maybe? Ok shutting up now.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's the longest one i think I've ever written.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! They mean so much to me, and make me want to continue writing.

**Read&&Review**

* * *

The ride was quiet. I didn't know what to say, we had just started an all out flirt war. I was determined to win.

Edward pulled up to my school, "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied hopping out, and grabbing my painting from the back seat.

He came up behind me and grabbed my hand, he smiled down at me and I smiled back.

We walked through the school, and got a lot of looks. The girls drooled over Edward and glared at me. I guess hanging out with Edward would make girls glare at me 24/7, I just have to get used to it.

"I'm just gonna drop it off, I don't know if he'll be in there." I told him.

"Ok." He replied.

We walked into the class room, but the teacher was there. He was sitting at his desk on the computer.

"Mr. Serra?" I asked. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Why if it isn't my favorite student!" He exclaimed.

I just laughed and tugged Edward forward till we were at his desk. "Can I drop this off?" I asked.

"Sure just leave it over there on the display table."

"Sure thing." I smiled and walked over to put it down.

Edward was right behind me. He pressed me into the table, "Do I get to see your painting?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered, "Nope."

I tried to squirm out but he wasn't having that, he grabbed my hips tighter and turned me around so I was facing him. He leaned down so he was at my eye level.

"And why can't I see my girlfriend's picture?" He smirked at me.

"Girlfriend am I? I thought we were just pretending." Wow I must pat myself on the back. I had this drop dead gorgeous man in front of me. His sweet breath swirling around my face and his lips just begging for me to reach up and kiss them, and yet I still formed a complete sentence and didn't show him how dazzled I was.

"Well maybe I don't want to pretend." He countered.

"Oh well, you're just going to have to." I shrugged. "Now come on were going to be late."

He just nodded walked outside. I waved good-bye to my teacher and told him that I'd see him next week. As I made my way out the door, I saw him leaned up on the wall talking to some pretty blonde. I think she was in my English class. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversations as I leaned on the door waiting for him to realize that I was there.

I mean I don't care who he flirts with since we're not going out, I just didn't like seeing him flirt with me one second then turn and do the same to the next girl he see's not even 5 minutes after he's done with me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't going to get mad at him, since technically he didn't do anything wrong.

As I sat there for what felt like an hour, I decided to call for the pizza tonight.

I dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.

"Randy's pizza pick up or delivery?" The lady on the phone said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Delivery." I answered.

"Can I have your phone number?" She asked.

I quickly told her Brian's home number.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I have one large plain pizza, a large pepperoni, and a large thin crust mushroom. Also, can I have a 2 liter root beer." They ate a lot of food.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok your total is 27.50 and it'll be about 15-20 minutes." She answered.

"Ok." I said as I hung up. I put my phone in my back pocket and looked up, they were still at it. But the girl Amy I think her name is, had moved closer to him and had one hand on his chest.

I sighed looked at the clock, it was 6:30. We had to go so I could pay the pizza guy. Last time I was late, Sky almost had a fit. He said that I was late cause I wanted to skip out on my responsibilities. Yeah I was responsible for paying.

"Hey Edward?" I called over to him. He looked up and his face was priceless. It was like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Do you wanna wrap it up? I gotta go I told them we'd be there by 7." I shouted so he could hear me.

"Sure." He replied. He turned to tell Amy good-bye. I saw her reach up and kiss him and slip her number into his hand.

Psh, can we say pathetic?

I started to walk toward the car. I didn't care if he was behind me or not.

I put my back on the window of his car and leaned up waiting for him. Can't this boy just kiss and say goodbye?

I guess not.

5 minutes later, I saw him walk towards his car. His hair if possible was even messier then it was before.

I laughed to myself as he unlocked the car and I got in.

He looked over at me, I guess he was expecting me to yell at him. To at least say something, but there was nothing to say. We weren't together, he was if anything just a friend. If we could call ourselves that, I had no claim over him. Just like he had none over me.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked looking over at me again.

"No, why should I?" I asked turning to him as we pulled out of the school. He already knew where he was going I just had to give him an address.

"Well aren't you mad at me for just kissing that girl in front of you?" He replied, I could tell he was getting angry. About what I had no clue.

"No, again why should I? Your single, I'm not your mother. So I have nothing to yell at your for." I simple stated.

He looked at me like I had five heads. "So you're not going to yell at me, or start crying?"

"What do you expect me to break down and start crying, over nothing? Sorry bub but I don't cry over nothing. I had nothing to be mad at or to cry over. Your single, I'm single so there was nothing wrong with what you did. We're just friends that have to pretend date. We're not really dating." I told him explaining my point since he was still staring at me like I was the Holy Grail.

"Oh, so I could go and kiss some girl and you'd have no problem? Then come back and flirt with you?" He asked teasing, but I could tell his cocky side was coming back.

"Don't push it, lover boy. Sure you can kiss all of New York, but if you do just don't come and touch me." I stated. Who knew what diseases he would have?

"Oh." He whispered.

"Yup." I replied.

After that whole rant, we fell into a dead silence. There was no radio on to ease the tension between us. This silence wasn't one of those comfortable ones that I like. This one was like we both just got doing something bad and didn't want to talk to each other. It was awkward and annoying. I wasn't one to sit and have an awkward silence, it made me uncomfortable.

"So um for pizza, I ordered Plain, Mushroom, and pepperoni. Is that ok?" I asked looking over at him.

"Sure, its fine." He replied and that was it for the rest of the car ride.

We pulled into the apartment complex and parked in one of the spots. I got out and waited for Edward.

He opened his door, and put his keys in his pocket as he made his way over to my side.

"Here we are." I stated. He just nodded. I sighed turned to the side, and grabbed him with me.

I pushed him up on the wall. "Look Edward, I don't know what brought on this depressed faze. But I don't like it; I would rather take the rude cocky Edward. Now we're going into my friend's house and I don't want a rude cocky Edward or a depressed Edward. I want the Edward that's fun and enjoyable to hang out with. Understand?" I asked poking him in his chest to get my point across.

He leaned in close to my face, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Sure, let's go." He replied.

I huffed and walked away. I opened the door and walked into the building and over toward the elevators. I didn't care if he was behind me or not.

I pressed the up button, and waited for the doors to open. He silently walked to my side and waited with me.

Finally the door opened and we walked in. I pressed the floor that I needed and waited for the door to close.

"Wait! Hold that door!" I heard a voice yell. I quickly stuck my arm out to stop the closing door.

I should of just let the door close, in walked in my old boss stupid Jessica. The world hates me doesn't it?

I growled under my breath. I let my hair fall in front of my face so she wouldn't be able to see me. There was no need for a confrontation.

"Bella is that you?" she called out like we're best friends.

"No it's the Easter bunny." I mumbled, "Yeah its me."

"Oh its so good to see you again! I came by your apartment the other day, but you weren't there. Brian said you go arrested." She giggled her shrill laugh. She had the biggest crush on him.

"Yeah I moved." I tried to keep this conversation short. I hope she got off soon, I don't know how many floors I could take of her.

"Oh who is this?" She asked. I didn't even have to look up, since there was only three people in this elevator.

"It's a friend." I replied. I guess I sounded cold, cause Edward spoke up.

"Don't be so rude Bella, I'm Edward." He said in his sexy voice. Ok it was unintentially sexy.

Jessica giggled her I'm totally in love with you one. Ha I have to tell Brian this, now he can leave his apartment without going all incognito. He seriously would put on a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses, just to escape her.

"It's nice to meet you Edward. I'm Jessica, don't worry about Bella, she's always rude." She giggled.

I leaned on the wall behind me and just started to bang my head on the wall.

"Really? She's seemed kind to me, just a little bit of a temper." He replied.

Temper? Temper? I'll show him a temper.

Jess walked forward to Edward, and put her hand on his chest. "It's just an act, believe me I used to work with her." She tried to act sexy, but really it was like she had a hair ball in her throat.

"Really?" He asked and one of his eyebrows shot up.

No one really noticed that I was giving myself a concussion over here.

"Hey, yeah I'm right here. So if you want to continue flirting please save it for later. I would really not like to lose my appetite. Thank you very much." I hissed at them.

"Oh Bella don't be jealous." Jess laughed.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I asked. There was nothing to be jealous of.

"Bella if you want some of this all you have to do is ask." Edward smirked.

Ah I hate this guy, he was bi polar. I swear.

If he thinks I want it, lets act like I do.

I walked over to him, pushing Jess out of my way. "Really Edward?" I asked looking up at him from under my lashes.

He gulped, and just nodded.

"Oh well, then can I Edward?" I asked, I put my hands on his chest roaming up his chest till I was at his shoulders. I drew myself closer to him and locked my hands behind his head. I started playing with the hair at the nap of his neck.

"S-Sure." He said leaning down to my face.

Just then the elevator door opened up, "Oops sorry Edward, maybe later. We're already here." I said grabbing his hand and towing him out of the elevator.

"See ya Jess." I said waving behind me.

I walked over to Brian and Sky's door and knocked on it.

Edward still had his dazed look on his face. Maybe I could dazzle him just as much as he dazzles me.


	16. Chapter 16

Wohoo! Two updates in one day!

Ok, i know some of you wanted an all out awkward for Edward movie night, but it isnt. I mean he does get jealous lol

Any way here it is!

* * *

I waited for them to answer the door. I felt Edward lean down till he was level with my face. "You're cruel." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "Yeah I've been told that before. But trust me I did you a favor."

"Really? Please enlighten me." He replied.

"That girl you were flirting with, she becomes stalker obsessive. Trust me." I looked up at him, his face kinda lost some of its color.

"Oh." Was all he said, then the door opened and I was engulfed in a hug.

I screamed, I didn't see it coming. I gasped for breath. "S-Sky… C-Cant bre-eath." I gasped out

"Sky put her down, she has to pay for the pizza remember." Brian called out.

Sky dropped me and I fell onto the ground. I stood up and started to dust me off. "Jeeze guys, I feel loved. I'm only saved from the giant bear cause I'm paying for food. I don't think I want to be here anymore. Edward lets go, we're leaving." I glared at them. I was only kidding, but they believed me.

Sky pouted, he knew that was my weakness. Alice used it on me all the time. "Bel-la! Don't leave you know we love you." He looked so sad.

Stupid puppy dog pout, whoever invented it was one mad person.

I sighed, "I know I know, I was only kidding." I laughed.

"Guys, this is my friend Edward." I pointed to him. "Edward these are my two best friends Sky and Brian."

There was a chorus of hey's and whatsup's. We walked into the apartment. I slipped off my sneakers and jumped onto the couch.

I patted the seat next to me. "Come on Edward, they're crazy but I promise they don't bite." He laughed and came to sit next to me.

I leaned my head on his lap and put my feet up on the seat next to me. He looked startled, but just smiled down at me. I smiled back up. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Besides I'm known to be angry at one person one moment then perfectly fine with them the next. Besides the people I really hate, but I won't name names.

"Yo Bells what times the pizza coming?" Brian asked taking the seat across from us.

I shrugged, "15-20 minutes."

He nodded, "So what movie do you two love birds want to watch?" Brian laughed at us.

"Hey sue me, Edward here just happens to be more comfy that your lame ass couch." I laughed.

"Sure, sure love bird." He smirked.

"Hey Brian, I saw Jess on my way up here, I can always go back and get her." I laughed at his face. It immediately lost all of its color.

"That's what I thought." I nodded.

Sky leaned over the counter, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Grab me a beer." Brian yelled back.

"I'll take a beer later, I got my root beer coming with the pizza." I replied, "Want anything Edward?"

"I'll take a beer." He told Sky.

Sky nodded his head, and went back into the kitchen.

**[An: Changing up POV's just a warning.]**

**EPOV**

We were sitting in the apartment, it was nice to be away from all the pressures of business, and high society.

I had Bella's head in my lap. It was both a heaven and hell. Heaven cause she was in my lap, and hell cause every time she would laugh or move it would cause a reaction out of me. Her laughter would shake me through my core. It was so beautiful. I just hope she wouldn't see how much enjoy her company.

I didn't know how to act around her. I knew I was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? I know I messed up big time when I told her mom we're dating. But it was the first thing in my mind. I would love for us to be. She was perfect. She had long brown hair that had a curl to it, her eyes were so full of life and such an amazing brown color that I could walk the rest of my life and never see a color that matches it. Her lips were so full and pink, that it was a consent struggle for me to not lean down and kiss her. And her body, don't even get me started on it. It was perfect, she had all the right curves, and she fit so snug up against me. Her hand fit perfectly in with mine.

She was like my dream girl that just stepped out of my head. She really was unlike any other girl I have ever met.

I thought that since she obviously didn't like me, that if I made her jealous she would. Well we saw how great that worked out in the car. But in the elevator! I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Her body up against mine!

I had to shake these thoughts, cause pretty soon Bella would notice.

I thanked Skylar for the beer. Maybe if I had a couple of drinks in me, I could shake these thoughts and clear my mind out.

_Knock, knock._

There was someone at the door. Bella hopped up, "Pizza!" She exclaimed. We all laughed at her.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at us, it only made us laugh harder.

While she was at the door, the guys turned and questioned me.

"So how long have you known Bella?" They asked.

"3 days." I answered. Three amazing days, she always surprised me, I never knew what to expect with her.

"You like her don't you." Brian asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Dude good luck, she's tough. Better get ready for a chase." He told me. Don't I know it.

"Tell me about it." I smiled, "But I'm willing to chase her wherever she takes me." And as I said it, I realized that it was the truth. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. In just three days she has turned my life upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well if you need any help in the chase, call us up." Brian said. I was shocked to see him so willing to help me.

He must of seen the shock on my face. "Shocking? Yeah I know. But we've seen her out of the loop for so long. She deserves to have someone. You seem like the right type of guy." He smiled at me. I just hope I was.

"Thanks." I said. Just then Bella came back in the room. She was carrying three boxes of pizza and a 2 liter of soda.

She had a huge smile on her face. She inhaled a deep breath, "Mmm pizza."

She put the boxes on the table infront of us, then went to get plates and glasses.

I hoped she would come back and lay in my lap again, but she didn't she sat next to me though. So I cant complain.

"Alright boys, dig in!" She exclaimed. We all reached into different boxes. She grabbed the mushroom, Brian took the plain, and Skylar took the pepperoni. I grabbed the mushroom as well.

"MMM" Bella said beside me. That sent my mind in a whirlwind. Edward calm down, I had to tell myself.

"Lets put a movie in." She said as she got up and went over to the dvd shelf.

She bent down and gave me a nice view. I had to look away, I don't want to seem like a pervert. She got back up, "I got the perfect movie." She said.

She held up a movie. Then a chorus of groans came from Brian and Skylar. "Not again bells!"

"Oh shutup, you'll like it." She yelled at them.

"Bella we've seen it a thousand times." They pleaded. I looked closely at the cover. Prince Caspian.

I didn't know what the movie was so I couldn't complain.

"You couldn't of seen it a thousand times, it just came out." She argued. It was cute to see her arguing. Her hands were on her hips and she had a red tint to her cheeks and her nose was scrunched up. It was very adorable.

"Bella you took us to see it when it came out in theaters, then you made us go again and again till we had to call the theaters and tell them that anyone that looked like you wasn't allowed in." Skylar whined.

"That was you guys!" She yelled.

"I don't mind what we watch." I said, just to stop their fight.

The guys grimace at me, and Bella jumped for joy. Skylar mouthed 'You don't know what you got yourself into.' I just shrugged. Maybe if I sided with her, she'll like me more.

She popped in the movie and jumped back to her seat. She leaned in and gave me a hug. "Can I lay on you again?" She whispered in my ear, and just like before my heart stopped. I just nodded.

She got a pillow and laid it on my lap. She then lay down on me. The movie started up, it didn't look to bad. It started off with some lady giving birth.

I decided to zone out and just play with Bella's hair. She seemed so into the movie.

"He is so hot." I heard Bella say. I couldn't help but feel the green monster of jealousy rise up in me. What's so good about him?

I heard Brian and Skylar laugh at my reaction. They mouthed 'Dude it's just a movie.' But I couldn't help it.

About 2 hours later the credits began playing. I don't think I could hear anymore of 'Omg Caspian is so hot' or 'I love peter' or 'Edmund is so cute!'

I looked down at my watch, it was 10:30 at night.

Bella had fallen asleep on my lap, I guess it was a long day for her.

I picked her up, "Well guys, thanks for having us. But we better get going." I said. It felt so right to have her in my arms. I bet Prince Caspian wouldn't have done this. I grumbled to myself.

"Yeah the best part was watching you get jealous over the characters." They laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I hope to see you guys later. Night." I replied as I made my way out to the elevators.

"Night." They yelled back. I could see them hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. All of them would get along great.

I pressed ground and waited for the doors to close. Bella started to move around, I wonder if she's waking up. I hope not, this might be the last time that I get to hold her like this.

I wished the elevator would take it's time, but it sped down and before I knew it I was walking out to my car. Funny how when you want time to slow down it speeds up, but when you want it to speed up, it slows down.

I opened the door and put Bella in her seat. When I was buckling up she whispered my name. It was enough for my heart to stop.

I quickly got over to my side and hopped in. I started up and drove to her house. Before I knew it, I had her out of the car and up to her bedroom. Her parents weren't home so the butler opened up for me.

I took off her shoes, and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful, I just wanted to get in bed with her, in both ways if I was honest with myself.

I quickly kissed her on her forehead and walked out.

I had to say, it was one of the best nights of my, I had Bella on my lap, in my arms, and I got to kiss her goodnight.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

Can i ask for maybe 125? Pretty please with a cherry or Edward on top whatever you guys like : )


	17. Chapter 17

Here you go guys!

Hope you enjoy it : )

Thanks for all the reviews! Your making my goal of reaching 200 quite possible!

**Read&&Enjoy**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shot up looking for the stupid noise. I saw the stupid alarm clock. Remind me to kill whoever invented the alarm clock. It was the devil in electronic form. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

I shot back up, how did I get in my room? Last thing I remember was watching the movie last night. It took me a while to collect my thoughts. Movie. Pizza. Oh then falling asleep. I blushed, I fell asleep on Edward. And I sleep talk, I hope I didn't say anything to embarrassing. Aw he carried me inside. Somehow my insides felt all warm and fuzzy at the thought. Sure he could be a jerk and annoying, but on the other hand he was nice and funny. Isn't the saying love someone for their flaws? Or do I have that wrong?

Oh well I'm sticking with loving someone for their flaws.

Love? I blushed, nah it's just an expression.

I scratched my head, then feeling that my hair was sticking up like it was just electrocuted, I tried smoothing it down. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, my voice still thick from sleep.

A maid popped her head in, "Ma'am? Good Morning, your mother wants you up and downstairs to eat breakfast. You have a carnival meeting today at 11." Ah great.

"Sure, sure I'll be down in a sec." I said hopping up, I was about to go downstairs as is but I realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I made a quick dash to my closet and grabbed the first pair of shorts I saw and my yellow track t-shirt. I threw on the blue Addis shorts and was slipping on my t-shirt when my cell phone started ringing.

I quickly ran over to my nightstand. A secret part of me wanted it to be Edward. But it wasn't, it was a text from Alice asking if I wanted a ride over to the meeting. I replied a yes and thank you. I didn't feel like taking the sub today.

I threw my hair up in a mess pony tail, it ended up leaning to one side and my bangs were in my face. Grr why can't my hair work with me for once? I guess not.

I bounced down the stairs, as I made my way down toward the kitchen for breakfast. I was super hungry and hoped for pancakes. Mmm I loved me my pancakes. I walked into the kitchen looking for my mom. I walked over to the table and sat down. I tapped my fingers on the surface; didn't they wake me up to eat? So where were they?

Just then the kitchen door opened, and the same maid that woke me up walked in.

"Ma'am? What are you doing in here?" She asked. I looked around, yes this was the kitchen.

"Waiting for my mom to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh! No she's in the dining room. Come on I'll take you there." She said as she walked over and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the dining room.

"But isn't breakfast eaten in the kitchen?" I asked.

"No, no that's where we eat." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." I mumbled.

She pulled open the door, and basically threw me into the room. My mother was waiting for me, the table empty I guess she was waiting for me to come before she ate. Oops. "Morning, sorry I was apparently in the wrong room for breakfast." I told her as I took my seat. This room felt so empty. We had a 12 seat table, and only two were occupied. She was at the head of the table, and I was at the other. She just nodded her head at me, or it could have been at the servant behind me, because next thing I knew, the kitchen doors opened and the breakfast was brought in.

I smiled hoping for pancakes, chocolate chip hopefully.

But it wasn't.

What they put in front of me was anything but pancakes. It was cottage cheese, yuck. They just put the bowl in front of me and placed some fruit around me. I looked up, "Uh mom? Why are we having this for breakfast?" I asked, surely if we were so rich we could afford a decent breakfast. Apparently not.

"Bella it's healthy, god only knows what you've been eating by yourself. Look at your figure, so I've put you on a diet. No sugar, no fat, and only a bare minimum of carbs. You will be exercising every starting tomorrow. And then you will do some today after your carnival meeting. It's at 2 so don't be late." She dictated to me.

So I guess I was fat, who knew?

"Sure, sure. But I gotta run by the office today so I might be late to these sessions." I told her poking around my breakfast. Note to self, when Alice picks me up, go to Starbucks!

"Fine, then you'll just stay later. I don't want my daughter being obese. I guess this was payback for spitting cow tongue on her the other day. If it was remind me to spit more at her. She was being totally unreasonable. Last time I checked I was healthy. I looked down, yup still am.

I just shrugged no point in arguing with her. After about five minutes of just poking at the cottage cheese, I gave up with it. I started eating the fruit around me.

I ate all the strawberries, grapes, peaches, apples, and pear slices. Mmm I loved fruit. I wish I had that heavenly food dip, you know the white cream. That was most defiantly heavenly goodness.

"Well, thanks for the err breakfast. But I gotta go get changed Alice will be here to pick me up soon." I told her pushing my chair back and heading toward the doors.

"Oh won't Edward pick you up?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied as I made my way up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and walked in. I headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and try and fix my hair. If that was even possible, when everyone tells me that I have such nice hair I want to turn around and say, yeah do you know how long it takes just to get it manageable?

I sighed as I took it down; I wasn't in the mood to fix it. It was sort of straight but had a wave to it from my curls. Psh they should be lucky that I even wake up to go to this stupid meeting.

I walked into my closet, now what to wear to a meeting? What to wear.

I settled with my usual. Jeans, a Mayday Parade t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. I shrugged on my jacket as I walked back to the bathroom to do the minimal amount of makeup. I did some black liquid eyeliner, little mascara, and some chap stick. I sprayed some perfume, love spell. It was my favorite, and then slipped on some converse.

I got a text from Alice saying she was outside. I grabbed some money and shoved it in my back pocket and hopped down the stairs. I yelled a goodbye to whoever was still in the house, and walked out to Alice. She was sitting in her yellow Porsche; she had on her sunglasses and the roof down. I slipped on my Ray Ban black glasses and slid in.

"Good morning!" she called over the music.

I laughed, "Good morning, mind if we stop off at Starbucks? You don't even want to know the next torture that my mom has lined up for me." I shuddered.

"Ha-ha it can't be that bad." She said. I frowned at her, "She thinks I'm fat, so she has me scheduled for a personal trainer to work out with me every morning and some afternoons."

"Ouch." "Tell me about it." I replied.

We listened to the radio the rest of the time, and then pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"I'll go in, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Caramel frappuccino." She smiled, it was our usual.

"Got it, be right back." I replied hopping out of the car and making my way toward the entrance. There was a line, but it wasn't that long. I stepped forward and waited. Then I felt someone come up behind me, they were breathing down my neck. In five seconds I was going to tell them to back off.

"Can I help you?" I said turning around.

Urgh just shoot me now. Please.

* * *

Ooh who could this be? Review with your guess and if your right I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter? Does that sound good?

Ok so review with your guesses people!!

* * *


	18. Auther's note

Hi everyone! I know don't shoot me for this not being a chapter.

Ok so far no one's guessed correctly. So we can cross off Mike Newton, Edward, and Eric. The next chapter is almost done, and I've got some good sneak peaks to give out.

So I don't think I'll update till at least someone guesses correctly. Or is that to mean?

Any who.

Good luck!

Wait I'll be nice, this is to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Bella!? Why do I always find you in the middle of a tussle?" She yelled at me.**

"**Bad timing?" I replied, watching her face turn a dangerous red. Oops wrong answer.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovely fans!!

I took a break from all the family bonding and posted this for you guys!

So show me some love!! lol i got yelled at for sneaking away

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"Can I help you?" I said turning around.

There behind me was a huge giant of a man. I remembered him from when I first met Edward, he was there when I got hit with the door. I think his name was Emmett or something like that? Edmund? I know it had a Em to it.

Urgh shoot me now, no matter where I go I can't seem to get Edward out of my mind. Even in a place where he would most likely never be, something was here to remind me of him.

I looked up at him, he towered over me and looked like he could crack me in half if he wanted to. The one thing that didn't make him seem so bad was the huge Cheshire cat grin he had on. It made him look like a giant bear. A huge teddy bear that's what he reminded me of.

"Sorry, I just realized who you are." He said smiling down at me.

"You remember me?" I asked slightly awed that after a 5 second meeting he would remember me.

"Of course, Little Eddie can't stop talking about you. Bella this Bella that. No offense but it's all he talks about." He laughed a deep one. It was nice; he was like the big brother that everyone imagined. Or at least he was what I imagined mine to be.

I stood there by him waiting for us to move forward in this line that seemed to not move. I wonder what time this meeting starts. Oh well we could be late. That's nothing new for me.

"So are you and Edward dating?" Emmett asked. I blushed what do I saw to him? My family knows that we are, if you can call pretending us dating, then yes we are.

"Uh.." I started only to be interrupted by a storming red faced pixie.

"Be-la! Were gonna be late!" She said coming to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Alice no were not." I replied in a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

"Shush Bella, this is an important meeting we get to make fun of all the stupid people. We cant miss the show!" She whined. Emmett laughed behind her. She turned around full glare face on, but when she saw who it was she broke into a huge smile.

"Emmett what are you doing here!" She squealed launching herself at him. He picked her up and swung her around, causing glares from the others in the line with us. I just stuck my tongue out at them, they were the ones that wouldn't move up.

"What do normal people do when they come to Starbucks?" He laughed putting her down. Little Alice jumped up and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shutup Em." She told him, then turning back to me. "Bella I know you need breakfast but we really are late lets go." She said grabbing my arm. "See ya Emmett." We yelled.

"But Al-lice! I need coffee and a scone!" I whined causing Emmett to laugh at us.

She dragged me out of the store and threw me into the open car door.

"Alice who do you expect me to fend off the evil legion of stupid's if I don't have any decent food in me?" I whined.

I rubbed my temples as she drove to where ever the meeting was being held. I could tell this was going to be a long day. I wish I could just crawl back in my bed and never come out.

"Suck it up Bella, we're here." She laughed at my attempt at a mean face. I slipped on my Ray Bans and walked into the restaurant. At least I might have a decent chance at getting a good meal here. We walked in, I immediately felt underdressed, not that I really cared but I didn't feel like being stared at for the meeting. I mean this is a meeting, who gets dressed up as if they're meeting the president to plan a carnival.

Seriously, I guess my lack of breakfast could add to my irritable mood.

Alice dragged me over to Mrs. Newton, turns out she's the head of the committee, whoop de doo. She glared at me and smiled at Alice. I guess her glare was set towards me for more than one reason.

I was under dressed.

I repeatedly ignored her son. Who wouldn't

I spit cow tongue at my mother.

I fell in a pond the last time I saw her.

I guess this is why, oh well. What harm could she give me?

"Ah Alice such a pleasure to see you!" She exclaimed giving Alice a peck on both cheeks. I had to play my laugh off as a cough. Alice looked at me, giving me a huge smile. She knew what I was laughing at.

Mrs. Newton turned to me, "Isabella, so glad you could make it. You may have a seat over there." She said pointing toward a table in the back. Now when I tell you whose sitting at that table, don't call me mean. There was a girl with frizzy red hair, she had big rimmed glasses, braces, and a face full of pimples. The guy next to her was the same but with black hair, but instead of his hair being frizzy it was greasy. Wow looks like a party.

"Mrs. Newton can Bella sit with me?" Alice asked with her sweet and innocent face. For a minute there I thought Mrs. Newton would crack.

"Alice I'm terribly sorry, but that's the table for the last minute helpers." She told Alice. Alice was about to fight with her and tell her that she would sit with me instead, but I held up my hands, put my sunglasses on top of my head and said, "Ali don't worry, it'll be fine, I uh can make new friends." I smiled at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders at me, I mouthed a 'don't worry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.' I flexed my muscles to further my point. Alice laughed and was carted away by the ever annoying Mrs. Newton.

I sighed and turned to walk toward my table, I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tucked my glasses in my shirt. Oh well, don't they say you can have fun anywhere as long as you have a positive attitude? Or am I just trying to delude myself? Probably just trying to delude myself.

I walked up to my table and pulled out my char, "Hey." I said to my table as I sat down. The girl just looked up at me, she looked shocked that someone would talk to her. They guy looked at me and smiled at me, it was the type of smile that Mike gave me. Great and I left my bat at the house.

"Hi! I'm Eric and this is Victoria." The boy smiled at me. He seemed just a little to happy and seemed like he would be overly helpful.

The girl, whose name is Victoria just stared at me, it was getting a bit creepy. I was going to ask her to stop staring but Mrs. Newton stood at the podium doing the 'Ahem, Ahem.' To get everyone's attention, I turned in my seat to look at her.

She began with the, welcome everyone I'm so glad that you all could come. And we are so very excited to have everyone help out this year, and this year's carnival would be better than last years. I bet you it will be.

She then said that our jobs were already picked out for us, I hope I got a cool job like face painting or maybe the DJ for the dance floor. I hoped to God that I wouldn't get the kissing booth.

We then took a break for brunch, I had to laugh at that. The last brunch I went to didn't turn out so well, I hope it wouldn't become a habit for me. The servers brought out our food, and I began to eat it. Making sure that it wasn't cow tongue. Who would serve that anyway? It was safe to eat, it was some sort of crepe with a blueberry sauce and some mimosas. It was so much better than my breakfast of cottage cheese, and yesterdays brunch of cow tongue.

I felt my phone vibrate, so I opened it up still with icky Vicky staring at me.

_Bella you look bored, meet me in the bathroom we can take a break ; )_

_Alice._

I smiled, said excuse me to my table of two and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and walked over to the mirror. I sat on the sink and waited for Alice to come in. Just then the door opened and three blondes came in wearing summer dresses. They looked at me, sneered and walked over to the big mirror across from me.

Alice came in shortly after them. "Hey how's your table?" she asked me.

"Creepy, the girl keeps staring at me and I swear the guy is trying to play footsie with me." I grimaced.

She threw her head back and started laughing hysterically at me. "S-sorry but t-thaats just too funny!!" she managed to say in between laughs.

Before I could say anything the three blondes behind me raised their voices so we could hear their conversations. "Yeah I heard that the brunette over there sitting on the sink is going out with him." One of them sneered.

"Why would he go for that?" The head blonde said, "I mean who goes for brunettes anyway? He could have me, I'm such a better match for him."

"Really like Tanya your perfect for him that girl like she doesn't have any style at all." I had to laugh at that, I would rather have no style than no brain.

"Exactly Mary, you know why he's going out with her. Guys only go for girls like that for one thing and one thing only."

I had heard enough, that Tanya girl had just implied that I was a slut.

"Excuse me? Yeah the brunette has a name and it's Bella. I suggest that you stop talking about me ok?" I hissed at her. I had to keep my temper down. Images of taking her head and smashing it into the sink were looking to good right now as they flashed across my head. No, I couldn't do that.

"Yeah whatever you should be afraid of me." She said in her obnoxiously squeaky voice.

"Yeah like I'm going to be fucking scared of you." I laughed.

"You should be, I mean what could you or your little midget friend do to us? We own this town." They all laughed at what Tanya said.

That was it, you could say all the shit about me but don't bring someone else into this. Before Alice could grab me, I jumped Tanya, I knocked her down and there was a thud as we hit the ground. You'd think that Alice would yell at us to stop, nope she jumped on the other girls back and was just pulling her hair.

The last girl ran off to get some help. Oh well I'll deal with that problem when it gets here.

Tanya tried punching me in the face, but I just grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her. She clawed my face with her fake nails drawing blood and I punched her in the face. She grabbed me as if to hug me. Then she started clawing at me. I twisted and elbowed her in the face. It wasn't pretty, I think I broke her nose.

Just then the door banged open and my mom and Mrs. Newton stormed in. Alice and I hopped away from Tanya and the other blonde, Mary I think her name is.

"Bella!? Why do I always find you in the middle of a tussle?" She yelled at me.

"Bad timing?" I replied, watching her face turn a dangerous red. Oops wrong answer.

* * *

Show me some love!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**hello everyone!**

**I'd like to send a giante thank you to all my reviewers! You all helped me reach my dream of getting 200!!**

**Ok just some pointers here ok? Bear with me and dont shoot me.**

**A) this is a short chapter, it's sort of a filler/character building.**

**B) i am starting the next chapter tonight, after homework so it'll be up if i'm lucky later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon.**

**C) Ok i got some reviews saying 'That's not how Bella is..." You know? Ok i'd like to say that this is an OOC, and while i was writing this i thought, ok if someone was calling me a whore and talking about me obnoxiously while i was there. Then making fun of my best friend, i wouldnt stand by and let that go. So for the last chapter i based Bellas reaction to my own. Sorry if you guys didnt like who she acted.**

**D) Should i name my chapters, and if you have any song suggestions for all of the chapters please review with the name or just send me a PM**

**Ok now without further adu!**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Owe, Owe your hurting me. Mom let go!" I cried as she drug me out of the bathroom towards the coat rooms.

She ignored me, opened the closet door and threw me in. I stumbled back and had to catch my balance by grabbing onto the nearest coat.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her.

"What was that for? What was that for?" She cried at me shutting the door behind her.

"That's what I asked didn't I?" I replied rubbing my arm, she had gripped me to hard I could feel a bruise forming. She marched up to me, waving her finger in my face like it was some sort of deadly weapon.

"Don you dare get cheeky with me. How dare you! You are a shame to me." She yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, why don't you just adopt that Tanya girl for your daughter. She doesn't seem to be getting in any trouble. It's just me right? Just me that gets in trouble, me that gets punished, and me that no one here seems to like." I yelled back.

She just rolled her eyes at me, taking a deep sigh, "You've always thought that the world was against you didn't you Bella? Why for once cant you just follow the rules? You've never seemed to be happy with what you have. Always wanting more. Your so selfish!"

"So far it's just your world that's been out to get me. Have you noticed that while I didn't live in your house nothing's bad happened to me? Why should I follow these rules!" I yelled waving my arms around to make my point, "So far these friends of yours have never given a rats ass about me. All these rules have been trying to break me. Why am I never happy with what I have? Huh you want to know? Its because you've never been happy with what I have, what I am. Since day one you've tried to change me, from the dance classes, to the etiquette classes. With every chance you've gotten you've used it to change me. So of course I've wanted more. More then this! I wanted to be accepted as me mom, as Bella not someone that you can change and mold to fit what you think the perfect daughter should be. You're the selfish one. You've never been happy with what you had." I yelled pointing at her. By the end I was crying, I've never told her how I felt about her. I've never really showed my emotions. I stared at her, she had tears in her eyes. I've always just hated her.

"Is that how you really feel? Huh? That I'm just some old lady that wants to live my life through you? I've just wanted what was best for you Bella. But I see now that what I thought was best wasn't what you thought was best." She cried, I felt a pang go threw me. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, it's ok. It's better now right? Better now that we've gotten that off our chests?" I asked pushing her back to look at her.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I smiled back.

"Bella, I really do love you. I just, well you had so much fight in you. It was something I never had. I'm so sorry. I am proud of you as a daughter, I really am. I don't want that Tanya snob as a daughter I just want you." She smiled, "Tanya is to snobby for me." She laughed and I joined in with her.

"Come on mom, we have a meeting to continue." I then said in my best snobby Tanya voice, "We must keep up appearances' mustn't we?" I laughed.

"Yes, yes we must." She laughed.

We both looked at ourselves, then started laughing all over again. My mom looked a reck, she had mascara tracks down her face and a red nose. And I'm willing to bet that I looked no better. But no makeup running down my face. I didn't wear much.

We both wiped our faces as we opened the door and walked back to front meeting room. I looked down at my hands, after wiping my face since when I did my face stung. I had blood on my hands. I gasped, causing my mom to look over at me. "Bella! Your face is bleeding!" She exclaimed. She pulled me over to the hall mirror so I could look at myself. I was right I didn't look any better then my mom. I looked worse, I didn't have makeup running down my face. I had blood from where Tanya scratched me. I had two scratches by my eye that made me look like scar from the lion king, and then some more down the side of my face.

"Here." My mom said offering my some tissues from the table. I held them to my face starting to wipe up the blood that was dripping down the side of my face. I'm surprised I didn't faint yet. I didn't have a strong stomach when it came to blood. I grabbed some more tissues and held them up to the scratches.

"Thanks mom, I'm good lets go back. I don't want to give Tanya the satisfaction of beating me." I smiled.

She gave me a weak smile but grabbed my hand and we walked into the meeting area.

* * *

**Ok well i hoped you guys enjoyed it. I got a little teared up writing this. Can you imagine this talk? It's heart wrenching. Sniff, sniff.**

**Ok well as i stated early, if any of you guys bothered to pay attention lol please send songs that you feel describe or go with my chapters. Oh and please review if you want me to start naming the chapters.**

**Thank you!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone!!! Really quick quesiton, i'm in a book slump. I cant seem to find any good books! Please help me. Either review with a suggestion or PM me pretty please : )

Ok so this chapter's got a little bit of drama, please dont shoot me!! It's not the big ones like Edward and Bella fight, They break up, Bellas depressed, they go 6 months and dont talk then realize that their fight was stupid and that they still love each other drama. None of that'll happen. Besides Bella's strong and if they do fight or something bad happens my Bella character wont let it get in the way : )

Anyway other then that, i want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers. If i could i would kidnap Edward clone him and send one to all of you!

Oh and i'm still working on chapter names and songs so bear with me. Dont know if i'll do it yet but i would still love your suggestions on songs since i love music tons and tons lol.

Ok now i'm done so....... **Read on!!!**

* * *

I walked in with my mom and sat down at my previous table with icky Vicky and ecstatic Eric. My mom motioned for me to come over and sit with her, but I declined. I liked my table it had character.

Ok no I lied, I didn't want to sit at my table. I just didn't want to sit anywhere near Terrible Tanya. I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if I happen to cause her bodily harm.

"Bella what happened to your face?!" Ecstatic Eric exclaimed.

"Fell in the toilet." I mumbled. I chose to ignore him for the sake of my sanity. Icky Vicky was still staring at me. It was downright creepy. Bleh.

"Ok now that we have the meeting back in the swing of things." Mrs. Newton said cheerfully. "We'll start with the job distribution.

"Oh fall off a bridge." I whispered under my breath.

I started tapping my foot as I waited for my name to be called, Stupid Swan being at the end of the alphabet.

Alice had already been called, her job was to run the I'm a little princess stand. If I had that job, I would rename it to I'm a gonna puke stand. I laughed at my joke. Wow I'm pathetic.

After another ten minutes, my name was called. I held my breath, come on give me a good job. Come on! For once let luck be on my side.

"Isabella Swan, first shift face painting." She said, "Second shift kissing booth. That will be all, remember to meet next week here to help set up the carnival. Have a safe and merry day!"

"Huh? Wait did she say kissing booth?" I turned asking Eric. Someone pinch me. He shook his head up then down, and I knew I was doomed.

I felt someone walk closer towards me. It wasn't alice, her steps would be much lighter and I wouldn't know she was there till she scared me half way to china.

"You sure did Bella." I knew that voice, that horrible nasty voice. It was the voice that made babies cry, the voice that made nun's curse. It was the voice of Mike Newton. Figures momma boy would have her make me run the kissing booth. That little ass wipe.

"Go away mike." I growled at him.

"No, not yet." He smiled, his smile made me feel like there was no more happiness left in the world. "So you want to practice on me?" He asked slyly.

"What practice murder?" I asked him.

"No, Bella kissing. Do you want to practice kissing?"

"No thanks I'm pretty sure I'm good at that."I smirked at him.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" He asked leaning towards me. Ew his breath smelt worse then what his face looked like. I started backing up but unfortunately there was only so much room when your backed up into a table.

"I think I'll be the only one to test how good her kissing skills are thank you." A smooth velvety voice said raining down from the heavens. My personal knight in shining armor said pulling Mike away from me.

"Yeah he will be, no don't make me practice something else on you. Even though if I did do it, I would be doing the world a huge favor. No beat it." I growled at him.

"Ha chicken." I said turning toward Edward. "Thanks don't know where I would be without you." I said punching him in the shoulder. He smiled down at me.

"You would be on your way to the hospital for treatment of the vile Newton curse." He laughed then suddenly stopped and looked at my face. Shit I knew he saw the scratches. Aw crap.

"Bella what happened to your face?!" He exclaimed, he kept opening his mouth. He reached his hand out to brush the back of his hand across my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. The usual electric current was passing threw me, it was oddly comforting. It was like I had been searching my whole life for my other half, but as soon as Edwards leaves I lose that part again. What did that mean? Was I falling for him.

Nah.

I just met him this cant be love. Can it?

He looked at me questionably, oh yeah I had to answer his question. Well I couldn't say, 'Edward I got in a fight with some psycho girl.' Or 'I jumped some girl for being a snob.' Which to choose which to choose?

"Bella?!" He said slowly cupping my face and bending down so we were eye level. "Bella what happened."

I quickly snapped out of my silly thoughts of love and answered him. "I uh fell in the toilet." I smiled up at him.

"Fell in the toilet huh? Now tell me do I have stupid written across my forehead" he asked.

I looked away from his eyes, trying to lower my head but couldn't since he still held my face in his hands. "Urgh! Fine, I got in a fight happy!"

"Why would you get in a fight at a carnival meeting for charity?" He asked laughing.

I scowled at him, and pulled myself away from him. I started to walk out toward the doors.

"Bella wait! I'm sorry it was funny!" He laughed running up to me grabbing my arm and turned me to face him. He looked down at me and gave me a pout that put Alice's to shame. How can I deny that face anything! Look at it, his green eyes filled with sadness and his full pink lips in a kissable pout. I bit my lip trying to restrain myself from jumping him.

"Fine, fine! Jeeze you Cullen's and your pouts." I huffed. He smiled at me, his adorable crooked grin that made my heart stop. Wow I sound like a love struck teenager. _You are a teenager. _The small voice in the back of my head said. Pull it together Swan.

"Ok now why did you," He laughed, "Get in a fight at a carnival meeting?" I rolled my eyes at him. Oh lord.

"I had a 'run' in with some snob named Tanya." I said grimacing at just the name of her. What I didn't expect was for Edwards face to lose all it's color and him look like he was about to commit murder.

"Tanya did this to you?" He growled.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah so? I did a number on her too." I laughed she probably had a broken nose courteous of Bella.

"That doesn't matter." He said still angry and he didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon.

I was about to reach out to him when I heard the second worst sound in all my years other than Mike Newton. Oh no this had to be worse than him. It was Tanya the snob.

Terrific.

"Edward!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing him on the cheek. I could feel the anger in me rising. Who does she think she is?

"Tanya." I said nodding my head at her to make myself known. She smiled at me and went back to talking to Edward. I leaned on Alice's car waiting for one of them to tell me how they knew each other. Wasn't it five seconds ago that he looked ready to kill at just the sound of her name? Or maybe that was just me misinterpreting what I saw? Probably me just me seeing things wrong.

"So Edward how do you know Tanya?" I asked since neither of them was going to tell me.

"Oh you don't know?" She said with fake shock. Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

"No sadly I don't, that's why I'm asking." I smiled at her. She glared at me.

"Well me and Edward go way back." She winked at me then turned toward Edward. "Don't we Edward?"

I looked at him, begging for him to deny this and saying that it was a lie. My heart was counting on it. "Do you Edward?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me, and then looked at Tanya.

He opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. It was like he was trying to find the right words. I could take that they had a history together. What I couldn't take was being lied to and them still dating. That I couldn't take, and I knew my heart couldn't either. I had just realized that I was beginning to like him, maybe even love him. No not love. Not love.

His eyes told me a different story, "We do go way back Bella, we uh, dated for a while off and on."

"But it's off now, right?" I asked trying to keep the hope and sadness out of my voice.

"It was off when I left. I met her once for lunch when I came back that's it." He said trying to make me believe him with his eyes.

Then Tanya did her shrill laugh causing me to flinch. "If by lunch you mean going out to eat then before our food came going back to my apartment, then yeah that's it." She smiled at me.

"Oh." I said, and then Alice came out and unlocked her car. Bless her. "Oh, hey Edward. Tanya." She said her voice getting cold at the sight of Tanya. I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't like her.

"Hey Alice." Tanya smiled at her.

"Well I'm gonna go with Alice, so I guess I'll see you later Edward." I said turning to open the door.

"Bella wait! That was one night; it was before I met you. Please don't go." He said sadness written all over his face. I felt my heart wrench at the sight of it.

"No, its ok I get it. It was before you met me, really I do. I'll just see you at the office tomorrow." I smiled at him taking his hand off my arm. He just stood there as I got in and we drove away. I saw out of the rearview mirror, that as soon we pulled out she threw herself on him. I smiled as Edward threw her off him and marched over toward his car.

I wasn't mad at him, was I? No it was before we met. But that didn't stop my heart from hurting. I just hope that he didn't come on to me as soon as he left her.

I mean it's not like we're together anyway.

Right?

* * *

**Oo0o0o0o..... What will happen??? Next chapter is Alice explaining Edward and Tanya's history and dum da dum dum dum... the work/office scene.**

**Review please....remember more reviews faster updates. Ok thats a little pushy and demanding lol. Oh well i do love you though!!!!**

**Oh please give me some good books to read!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Woot Woot round of applause for me! Two updates in one day : ) It's a mixture of no life, and having to much time on my hands : ) But i'd like to think that i'm just amazing lol

Thanks THANKS THANK YOU for all the reviews they keep my heart beating. Oh i'd like to apologize if some of you dont like where this is going : ( Totally sorry, i just write it, i'm not in control this story has a mind of its own.

Oh and Thank you so much for all the book suggestions, i will make a trip to either my bookstore and look at them or head over to the magical land of the school library : )

* * *

"So Bella, do you uh, want to go get your coffee now?" She asked looking over at me as if I would fall apart at any second.

"Sure Ali, but stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." I sighed.

"Looking at you like what?"She asked trying to act innocent.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Please Ali don't treat me like an idiot. Nothing happened, so what if he's dating that Tanya girl, or if he spent the night with her before he met me. That's just it, it was BEFORE me, plus I'm not his girlfriend or even that great of a friend of his to give my opinion of his actions. So drop it. I'm a big girl, one snobby slut isn't going to break me, and I'm not going to hold a grudge against Edward for doing nothing wrong. When I see him tomorrow, I'll treat him like I do every other time I see him. Ok?" I said then taking a deep breath after my rant. Every word I said had been the truth; I didn't care if he was going out with her. I would just have to tell everyone that we had been kidding, and just stay friends. Besides I didn't like him, it was mere physical attraction, yeah just his looks.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically, "I mean I would totally understand if you want to vent." She said trying to comfort me. Too bad I didn't need to be comforted, there was nothing to comfort. He didn't hurt me, he didn't lie. Well not really since I never asked him. I mean so what if he saw her before me. It doesn't matter.

"Ali." I said giving her my drop it look.

"Ok ok. So do you want to know about their 'history'" She asked as we walked into the Starbucks she dragged me out of this morning.

I looked over at her, and smirked. "Go ahead." I said as we ordered our drinks. We both got our usual but I ordered a blueberry scone since they're my absolute favorite.

We sat down in our seats and I started to eat my scone as she began her tale. "Well as you know Tanya and Edward have a history together, you should know that Edward was quite the ladies man. Meaning he was a player, and Tanya was his usual. She was to him as are caramel Frappacino is to us. No matter what he would always go back to her. So she got cocky saying that they were destined to be together. Blah, blah, blah." She said making a face and taking a sip of her drink before she began her tale again. "So that's what it seemed like. We all thought that he would just end up with her since he always went back to each other. You know that he was her first so she feels like he's hers. So he gave up his player ways, but he still flirted like there was no tomorrow." She said rolling her eyes, "Any way he stayed with her till he transferred colleges." She leaned in and whispered, "I bet that he left because of her. Any way so when he left they broke up, he said that he didn't want a long distance relationship and that she would move on. But one thing that our Eddie didn't take into consideration was that Tanya never moves on. It's like her brains forever stuck in one stage forever. She never forgets, so when he said move on she thought that they needed a break like they always took. So when he moved back here, she called him up and asked him to lunch. She thought it would be like old times, he would see her, they would have make up sex then everything would be perfect in her little picture perfect life. But it didn't go that way, sure they went out to lunch, but he wanted to tell her its over in a less public place so he said do you want to go to your place and she took it as lets go have make up sex. So when they got to her place and he told her its over for good, she said that any girl he dated should be careful since she's the only girl for him." She laughed and took a sip from her drink again. I was done my scone and so engrossed in the story. No wonder he looked so sad. Jeeze he probably thinks I never wanted to talk to him again. Oh no I understand why he was so angry when I told him who scratched my face up.

"So he left her place, telling her that if she gets anywhere near any of his girls she would answer to him. Meaning you know, I'll beat the crap out of you. Not really but something like that." She laughed. "So yeah that's their 'history.'" She finished her tale.

"Wow, now I get why he was so mad when I told him who did this to my face." I said pointing to my face.

"Yeah, he really likes you that's why he's so protective of you." She smiled at me.

I laughed, "Well I guess I should thank him, but I should tell him that I can protect myself."

"Oh Bella let him feel manly and do the caveman thing of protecting his woman." She laughed.

I laughed along with her, then I looked up to wipe the tears out of my eyes. That's when my brown eyes met the gorgeous green eyes that I've fallen in love with. Just physical attraction, I reminded myself. I smiled at him then looked down to the person that was holding his hand. She was a small girl shorter than me but taller than Alice. She had brown hair and brown eyes; she was tan and extremely pretty. Figures. "Hey Edward." I said waving at him. Alice looked behind her smiling thinking Edward was by himself, then frowned when she saw that he had a date with him.

"Hi guys." He said walking up to us. "Uh this is…." He said looking down at the girl attached to his hip.

She smiled up at him, "Alyssa." She said holding her hand out to us. I shook her hand. "Hi I'm Bella, and this is Edward's cousin Alice." I said pointing to Alice. She just nodded her head at her.

"Nice to meet you, so are you related to Edward?" She asked.

"Oh thank heavens no!" I laughed. "Nah were just friends." I said while Edward said, "Girlfriend." I looked at him shocked same with Alyssa. "I mean friend that's a girl." He said trying to save himself.

"Oh well we gotta go, big day tomorrow." I smiled. Alice got up and threw our trash out. I started to follow her out. I saw Edward whisper something to Alyssa, she nodded and took a seat. He walked over to me.

"Hey uh Bella, Alyssa's just a friend." He started.

I put my hands up, "Really Edward I don't care. Oh I just wanted to say that I believe you. You know that you didn't do anything with Tanya. I trust you." I said hugging him before walking out the door.


	23. Auther note

Hi everyone!

I want to wish you all a happy holiday!

Ok so I know you're going to all kill me, but I have a good reason to why I haven't updated and why I cant for a while.

I just have so much homework going on right now, that I cant find time to sit down and write. So instead of giving you crappy chapters just so I can put something up, I decided that I'm going to wait till I have all my projects taken care of. Cause I have two research papers, a debate coming up, and a lesson to teach in one of my classes. And everyone knows that research papers take forever and eat up all of your time.

So I wish you all a Happy holidays and a Happy new year.

Oh and to keep you guys occupied till I can update again, a good friend of mine just started writing and since all of you are kind souls I hope you check out her work.

**Redemptionwriter, ****and her story: ****Fearless.**

I hope you enjoy her story, and I'll see you all or hear from you all when I get done.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok i know i said that i wouldnt be able to update for a while, but i got a break and this chapter just sort of came to me. Plus psh research paper and other projects.

Just kidding.

Anyway this is my late gift to all of my lovely reviewers. I wouldnt be anywhere without you guys!

So i hope you like it!

Read&&Enjoy

* * *

I woke up late, rushing to get dressed. I was brushing my teeth as I pulled up my jeans. While running into my closet to get a jacket. I had to be in class in 30 minutes, GAH!

I hopped down the stairs as I slipped on my converse and ran into the kitchen grabbing a pop tart and a bottle of water to eat at school. I ran out sliding down the stairs and opening up the gate and ran to my corner Starbucks. I rushed in and ran straight up to Sky, this is was his fourth job in less than a week.

"Yo Bells! What's shaken'?" He hollered as soon as I reached to counter. I smiled at him, he really was the best friend he reminded me a lot of Emmett. We all should hang out soon, I mean that would give me a good chance to hang out with Edward. I liked hanging out with him and after yesterdays mishap I think we should. Just to clear the air.

"Hey! I'm running late so I can't stop and talk I gotta grab the train." I told him, he was good he didn't even have to ask what I wanted. Maybe with some luck, mainly him flirting with the manager, he could keep his job. I paid for my drink and was about to leave when he called out again.

"Why don't you just take my car, I won't be done till late." He threw the keys at me. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I yelled and ran out towards his car. It was an old green jeep that you'd expect to see in California or anywhere near the beach. I smiled and hopped in. Now I wouldn't be late to school. I broke apart my pop tart, stuffed a piece in my mouth and pulled out. I turned on the radio and listened to whatever he had put on.

I made it to school in record time. Note to self, give Sky a giant hug and buy him some pizza. I hopped out and locked it up. I looked back at the car, and laughed. I don't think anyone would want to steal that anyway. I walked up the sidewalk till I reached my class room. Well at least I wasn't the last one in. I took my seat at my station and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Good Morning class! I'm sorry for making you come in when all I'm going to do is tell you that we have a project to do. Now I know some of you aren't as innocent as the others, and others blush at a man's stomach. So get ready for your assignment, you have two weeks to draw a naked person of the opposite sex. I will supply the models and you will supply the art." He said clapping his hands at the end of his speech. Great now I gotta draw a naked man that I've never met, that'll do wonders for my blush problems.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way out of the classroom. I sipped on my drink and walked towards Sky's car. I hit unlock and jumped in. I was happy that I took his car, now I could just zoom to work and not have to deal with all those people on the sub. I ate the rest of my pop tart and pulled out.

I made my way to Edwards work and tried to find a parking spot. I found a building next to his that was for employee's cars. I pulled in and paid the 5 bucks to park and walked in the doors. I saw a lady at the front desk. I walked up to her smiling.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan? Is Edward Cullen in?" I asked. She glared at me. I was confused did I say something wrong?

"Hi Mr. Cullen is in a meeting but I can take a message for him." She said.

"Can't I wait for him in his office?" I asked.

"Uh… Sure, Angela please take Miss Swan to Mr. Cullen's office." She told a shy looking brunette that was walking past with ten coffee's in her hands. I smiled at her.

"Sure follow me." I glared at the lady behind the desk and followed Angela to the elevators.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you all the way up, I'm on coffee duty." She smiled.

"It's ok, I'm Bella." I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm well as you know Angela. This is his floor, you go straight to a Mrs. Camilla and she'll tell you what to do. Good luck!" She called as I exited. Good luck? Why would I need good luck? I walked down the hall till I found a fat old lady sitting at a desk. She was covered in pink, like a big fluffy pink machine exploded on her. She had pictures of cats all around her. Maybe I needed luck because she was a psycho? I shook my head and marched up to her.

"Hello? Hi I'm Miss Swan, I have a meeting with Mr. Cullen." I said smiling at her. She didn't smile back. She put down her nail file and looked at me, more of glared like she was trying to see through me. Gee what's with these people?

"Oh yes I heard of you, Edward told me what you should do." She smiled evilly at me. I gulped.

"He did?"

"Yes you're the delinquent case that he took one." She said huffing and getting up, "Follow me and I'll show you what to do." She waddled her way down to a faculty room. She opened the door and I followed behind very confused. What was she talking about?

"You see all these papers? I need you to file them. Then I need you to go on a coffee run, then shred these papers over there, also you need to make five-hundred copies of these packets. Ok?" She said, but she didn't give me a chance to answer before turning and waddling out of the room. I followed her out, there must be some confusion.

"Um no I think you have me confused. I was hired as the new advertisement manager."

"No no honey, now you mustn't tell lies. Look what lying has gotten you at." She said patting my cheek and waddling back to her desk. I stood there for moment trying to process what had just happened. Then it dawned on me. It was that stupid secretary from downstairs.

"Now deary you mustn't stand there or I won't sign your hour's sheet." Grr I glared at her and walked back to start the work.

That lady is dead! So dead! Just cause I came straight from school looking well like a mess. A very organized mess I may say so myself. Any way that's beside the point, I tried to get up to my office but no I got stopped by some fat old lady. Apparently she's Edward's senior undersecretary which really means Edwards to nice to fire you since you have no use at this job but I'll keep you anyway. So here I am instead of fixing up my office and mapping out some advertisements I'm doing coffee runs, stapling, mailing, and making copies. Basically I'm doing her job, since she's too fat to get up and do them. And every time I try to get up to my office or tell her who I am she just waves it off and tells me to get back to work. She says that if I don't work then she won't sign my hour's sheet and the judge will send me to Juvie. Did I really look like a delinquent?

I mumbled curse words under my breath as I held a stack of papers in my hands and headed for the elevator, I had to go to the basement and make all these copies and staple them then put them in everyone's mailboxes, that just spells fun with a capital F. I cursed that lady to the deep circles of hell. No wonder she was fat, she didn't do anything but boss people around. Plus I swear she's blind. When I'm done with her she's going to wish she could run. I shuffled into the elevator trying not to drop the deadly pile of papers that I was holding on to. That would just be the icing on top of my cake. I heard people mumbling around me, cursing me for being in the elevator with them. I swore I heard someone say 'damn help' yeah I didn't seem to hear that when I was bringing everyone their coffee.

Stupid people, I'm sort of glad that this happened, so now I could see the real people. Note to self, strangle Edward. He was supposed to meet me but got dragged into a meeting. I'll show him a meeting.

I hobbled out of the elevator and then walked down the hall towards the empty stone chamber of a basement. There were copiers, scanners, computers, and every other office supply imaginable. I made my way towards the first copier I could see over the top of the dangerous stack of papers. I dumped them on the table and stretched my arms above my arms cracking them. Alright let's get to work. I grabbed the first packet into the copier and hit 500, staple, and then hit go. I had to wait for probably hours to get these done. Each packet that had to be copied had 10 pages in them. God, I'd be here all day. Well might as well get something to eat, I got up and walked out of the copier room. I saw a vending machine on my way in here. I took the first left and found the heaven the office world calls the snack bar. Not a real café but a place to get a pick me up. I quickly fished through my back pocket and pulled out 4 ones. Thank god that I stopped off at Starbuck's this morning, now I had change. I searched the shelves for something that could keep me till the lunch break. I quickly bought twinkes, a bag of cookies, a soda, and peanut m&m's. I know I'm a fat kid, whatever. I had a smile on my face as I walked back towards the copier room. I sat down, wishing I had my ipod and watched as my copier spit out packet after packet.

I opened up my twinkes and then got a genius idea. There were a lot of copiers and no one was down here so obviously they weren't going to be used for a while so why not? I quickly go up and put all my packets into all of the copiers and hit start. I smiled as I sat down, ha the genius that is called Bella Swan. I sat there listening to all of the copiers going off, with the staplers they sounded like people were shooting off guns in here.

Just as I finished my cookies there was a loud creaking noise. Oh no. Before I could duck all my packets were shooting out at me. I got thrown down as I ducked under on the many tables.

"Crap! Crap!" I muttered, this was just the icing on the cake. Papers were flying all around, I army crawled over to the plugs trying to pull them but it seemed like the machines had a mind of their own. Wasn't there a movie like this? Didn't the person die? Crap, I was too young to die!

PULL IT TOGETHER SWAN!!

Right don't let my imagination get the better of me.

Just then I heard the office door open, I looked up. Crap its Edward, well goodbye job. I looked back to the exploding copiers and saw that the tray was making a beeline towards Edwards head.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." I mumbled as I ran out from under the tables and tackled him down. I heard the zip of the tray as it zoomed past us and hit the wall.

"What the hell? Bella?" He asked once he saw who was laying on him. I blushed beat red, I was laying on him.

I pushed myself off of him using his chest, which made me blush even more. Now I was straddling him, crap. Wait he liked that? I thought as I felt him go hard underneath of me. That made me blush even more. I looked down at him, I wiped my hair off of his face. "Uh yeah… Hi I was making copies and well they decided to attack." I laughed.

I felt him stiffen under me, crap I gotta get up. I moved to get up but he grabbed my waist. I looked down at him confused, didn't he want me to get up? I saw his eyes grow darker and was that lust in his eyes. I blushed even more, might as well sell me as a tomato.

I got caught in the moment as I leaned down towards him, my hair making a curtain around us. He looked up at me lips, then my eyes. Whatever he found there must have encouraged him enough to lean up too. I was so close to his lips, I could feel his breath on my face, his sweet breath. I sighed and he growled, gripping my hips tighter.

Then we heard the door open, "Oh sorry I'll just leave. Sorry." I heard a voice say as I looked up seeing Angela the girl I was working with all day.

Crap why couldn't she just open the door a little bit later?

* * *

**OOh finally some Bella and Edward time : )**

**So show me some love Review!**

**Can i tell you a dream that you guys could help me with? I would love to get 300 that would make the best christmas gift ever. I'm just putting that out there : )**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but i decided that instead of just holding out on you guys and not updating for a while till my papers are done that i would section up my time. Hopefully that works since.

But i do have some bad news for you guys. My parents are enforcing the i must find a job rule. So i am out in the world trying to find a job. And believe me it sucks.

So enough of my rant! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Oh and remember a while back how i told you about my friend Redemptionwriter? Well she asked for me to help her out so drum roll please.........**

**I shall be co-authoring her story with her! My first ever being co-author! So i'm pretty excited and honored that she'd ask me.**

Just thought i'd share it with you guys!

Oh and thank you all for helping me reach my goal of getting 300! You guys went above and beyond!

I'm so happy that i can have reviewers like you!

Your my second family! : )

* * *

As soon as I heard the door shut I immediately pushed myself away from Edward and walked away from him. I didn't want to be anywhere near temptation. Look where it got me before! I smoothed my hair down and began picking up the packets that had been flung around the room. I knew he was still in the room with me. It was like my body was hotwired to feel him. It was like we were magnets and couldn't help but be pulled to each other. I shook my head, no that couldn't be it. It was that fact that I could feel his eyes follow me around the room. I blushed and just finished picking up the packets. Remind me to shove Fat ass off a cliff when I get a chance. I heard him clear his throat and I turned to look at him. Boy oh boy was that a big mistake! As soon as my brown eyes met his green, it was like I was being hypnotized. I blinked hoping to clear what ever hold his eyes had on me, but it didn't work. I couldn't deny it anymore. I had fallen for him. I had fell hard.

"Bella?" He asked quietly as he walked towards me. I didn't know what to do. What do you do when you realize that you had fallen for a guy and then quit literally fallen on him moments before and nearly kissed him? I just nodded my head I tried to open my mouth to say something but no sounds seemed to be forming. It was like my mind had cut the cord that connected my brain to my voice box and mouth. I just opened it hoping that some words would form. But I was out of luck. Who knew there would be day that me, sarcastic, smart mouthed, no filter Bella Swan would be rendered speechless. It was like my mind had cut me off from my body and senses. I couldn't hear anything, I saw Edward in front of me his hand reached out. But I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. Was this my minds way of finally clearing my eyes and showing me that I was in love with him? I looked at Edward again. What wasn't to love about him? He was funny, smart, kind, rude at times but so was I. Then I smiled, I did love him. But one thought ran across my mind that just had to pop my bubble of happiness. All the color and joy that had filled me seemed to be leaking out of that small hole that the thought had caused. What if he didn't love me back? I mean here I was plain Bella and he was. He was amazing, talented, smart, and everything. I pushed that thought aside. I would take the plunge; I would love him even if he didn't love me back. Didn't they say that you can't choose who you love? That was true, I didn't choose him. My heart did. And I was willing to follow my heart.

"Y-Yes?" I heard my voice crack. Way to go Bella! If I could I would have smacked myself.

"Um..I was looking for you uh earlier and I couldn't find you. I thought that you had just never showed up." He gave a nervous laugh at the end, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. That didn't help my whole resist temptation plea when I saw the muscles in his arm flex. I just had to fall for one of the hottest guys to every walk the planet. No wait scratch that, he is. I don't care what you say. He is the hottest thing to ever hit earth. His face could give Helen of Troy a run for her money. Her face just launched a thousand ships. I'm willing to bet whatever money I in my bank account aka under my mattress, that his face could launch World War III. Ships my ass, he could bring out the nuclear weapons. I looked at him, shit he asked me a question, time to get out of imagination land Bella.

"What oh no, I came but you were nowhere to be found, so some fat ass on your floor thought I had community service hours to do and well that explains why I'm here, she made me do all this office stuff. Like copy papers, coffee runs, and stuff envelopes, that sort of stuff." I said trailing on. Oh Jeeze just five seconds ago I was upset that I couldn't talk or form a sentence. What I wouldn't give to go back to that. Here I was trailing on about stupid crap. Well hello floor time to open up and swallow me whole if you please. Apparently the floor didn't want to listen to me like everyone else, so here I was still trying to not make a fool of myself. Yipee.

"She did what?!" He yelled. It made me jump, I've never heard him yell before. It's quite scary I'll admit. Right about now I should answer. Ok brain tell mouth to say, 'It's no big deal.' Got that brain? Ok good now tell mouth to say it.

"It's no big deal." I said shrugging. Yay! Brain you did good my friend, you did good.

"Of course it is! I hired you for a job, not to be underestimated and doing a job that I set Camilla to do!" He yelled. I wanted to jump for joy, awe he cared about me. Woah Snap out of it Swan, you may be in love but I will refuse you to become one of those love sick teenagers! I looked up at him again, and boy was that a mistake! His eyes had gotten darker, if possible they had so many emotions in them. I saw anger, and was that lust again? Just his gaze holding mine was enough to make my knees go weak. I had to lean against the table beside me so I wouldn't fall down. Well there goes all that training from track and all the muscle toning out the window. With one look he had rendered me into a pile of goo. He looked at me and instantly something clicked in his eyes. He took a step forward and then hesitated. He stopped and rocked on his heels like he was thinking something threw. Then he turned and walked towards the door. He turned and left me behind. I was gripping the table just from the look his eyes had as whatever thought went through his head. I looked down at my feet, I felt saddened that he would just leave.

I looked up hearing the click of a door being locked and saw that he didn't leave, he merely locked the door. Before I could even register what was happening, he took two long strides and quickly stood in front of me. I quickly opened my mouth to ask him what was a matter, but he crashed his lips on mine. His hand cupped my cheek and the other went to the back of my head. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him as I let my fingers run through the soft hair at the nap of his neck. I felt him moan in my mouth and the sweet kiss that we shared quickly turned into a heated passionate one. The hand at my neck pulled me closer to his body than it already was. I felt his mouth open and his tongue trace the outline of mine asking for entrance, which I quickly obliged too. As soon as mine opened my senses were flooded with Edward, just Edward. I could taste him and smell his exquisite smell that was uniquely his. I felt his hands trail down my sides till they reached my waist and if possible brought me even closer to his chest. If you were to look at us, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to tell where my body ended and his began. If there was a heaven out there I'm pretty sure this classifies as mine. I ignored everything around me. I ignored the copier start up again, and the knocking on the door.

Shit wait knocking on the door? I pulled away from Edward, and smiling when I heard him groan in frustration.

"What is it Bella and it better be a good reason since I've waited for weeks to do that." He mumbled against my lips. I smiled but had to pull back.

"There's someone at the door." I whispered. He pulled back and opened his eyes.

"God damn it! What now?" He cursed. I tried to hide my laughter but it didn't work.

I wonder who it is?

* * *

**Oo0o0o i wonder who it is?! **

**Ok this is the part where i boldly get on my fictional knees and ask for help! I dont seem to be able to write good fluff. That's just what i think. So i'm asking you guys for help!**

**So i'm out looking for a fluff coach! Please help!!! You can review or PM me. **

**So yeah that's it. Hoped you enjoyed it. And i cant see you so i cant say i'll see you next update, but i'll [you fill in the blank] later!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone!

I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I dont think i can say sorry enough.

I just got so caught up in school stuff that updating was put on a back burner.

I hope to get back into the swing of things with regular updates and i hope that all my lovely readers stay with me.

I cant say it enough you all are the best and mean so much to me!

**And a special thank you to Alice Penweather for adding my story to her community, I saw it and nearly cried. I know I'm a sap but it meant so much to me. So thank you loads!**

**And a big shout out to all those who reviewed this in my long absence. It meant so much to me.**

Ok so enough of the sappy, and on with the story!

Again i am a team edward member but i love jake as a best friend.

I dont own any of the SM character's i just get to control them for the time being.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the kiss. Two whole weeks, and yet I was worse off than when I started. Before he would talk to me, now nothing, I mean it's not hard to say "Hi I enjoyed kissing you care to try again?"

I mean I thought he enjoyed it, maybe I was wrong. Oh well if he doesn't care, then I don't care. End of story!

Right?

Wrong, for some odd reason if I didn't see him I wondered where he was at. If I was wondering where he was at, then I was thinking of what he was doing. Every second of my day for the past two weeks seemed to center around him. It was pathetic.

Breathe Bella, I had to tell myself as I walked up the pathway to my art class room. I would forget him, if he wanted to forget me.

There settled, end of thinking of him, missing him, and wanting him. I would erase him from my mind.

Stupid prick.

I opened the doors and almost dropped my sketch book. Shit, I forgot our next project was to draw naked models. I could feel the heat on my face. I'm sure I could rival a tomato, that's how red I probably was.

I took a deep breath and went over to my station. I could deal with this, Psh it's just naked people.

I pulled out my seat and waited for my teacher to give the directions. I put my sketch book down and dug in my purse for my pencil's so I could sketch out my model.

I sent out a silent prayer hoping that I didn't get the old homeless man that's rumored to do this all the time. That would be just what I needed. It was the end of the two weeks, I had to draw a naked person, and I had that stupid carnival meeting to go to so I could man the oh so famous kissing booth. Wow I just had the best luck didn't I?

I tapped my fingers, why is that when I'm early the teachers always late?

I leaned over and started to talk to the girl next to me.

"So five bucks says I get the homeless man."

She turned and started laughing, "I was just praying that I wouldn't get him." I smiled and nodded along.

I had known her since the beginning of the year but never talked to her much since we were always too busy either doing work or just too busy in general.

We talked for another ten minutes or so, then we heard the door open and saw our teacher finally come in. He had a bunch of males behind him and I silently prayed and crossed my fingers hoping against all odds that my luck would change today and I would be spared the old man.

So far all the models looked decent, no one to drool over.

Our teacher then made his way to the center of the room and stood up on his pedestal.

"Good Morning class, sorry for the delay. I had to go round up some models!" He clapped excitedly.

I could just see him now walking the streets of New York asking people if they would like to pose nude for a bunch or art students. I had to hide my laugh.

"So here for your delight are your models! They each have a number to be far so I'll call on a student you pick a number then you and your model will get down to business!" He smiled and began calling out names of various students.

Please let me get a good model, please let me get a good model, please let me get a good model! I chanted in my head.

Finally it was my turn, "Ah Bella please pick a number."

I thought of my number, I usually always pick 3 or 7. I'll go with 7.

"7." I said hoping to get a good model. I don't care about body's I just hope that I don't get a pervert or cocky guy.

"Excellent choice!" He clapped, his face probably hurt from smiling so huge.

"Jacob please go over to Bella, Bella please raise your hand."

I saw my model and immediately felt the familiar blush creep up my face. He was good looking and seemed to be a nice person, his face was open and innocent looking. I smiled up at him as he stopped by my station.

"Hi I'm Jake." He said one hand reaching behind his neck, I could see the muscles flex. Hey! I had to pay attention to that, an artist has to be aware of all details.

I blushed again and held out my hand. God shoot me!

"Bella. So have you uh done this before?" I asked, then wished that I could just crawl up and die. What person asks that?

He just laughed, a nice deep laugh. Jeeze I'm noticing his laugh. I wish I could smack myself in the head, but then that would lead to more embarrassment.

Do you ever remember being asked as a kid if you could have one super power what would it be? I change mine from being able to fly to being able to be invisible. Invisible girl had it easy, any embarrassing moment and bam it was like she was never there.

"Uh actually not at all." He smiled at me.

"Oh, well you can sit." I pointed to the chair across from my table. "We don't have to get to the whole stripping part yet." I mumbled.

"Are you going to strip too?" He laughed.

I blushed, "Nope that's just you." I smiled.

I liked this kid, well he wasn't a kid more of a very tan muscular man, but you get my point. He was easy on the eyes and he had a good personality.

I smiled at him and just began asking him questions. I wanted to get to know him, it was like I was drawn to him but not in a romantic way, more like a best friend way.

So that's how I spent the rest of my two hour class. I got to know him inside and out. We had a lot in common, and I promised as I walked out with him that I wouldn't let the whole drawing him naked get in the way of our budding friendship.

I waved goodbye and made my way to the subway. I had to go home and drop of my sketch book off. The thing was bigger than I was. Then I had to run back to the subway and get the train to that stupid ass meeting. I put in my ipod and hit shuffle. The first song popped up, it was feel good drag by Anberlin and sat the rest of the ride to my house in silence.

I ran up the stairs to my front door quickly opening it and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I dropped my sketch book off and ran to the closet to change outfits. I couldn't show up to a ritzy meeting in paint stained jeans and sky's Hayne's t-shit.

I dug out some dark washed skinny jeans then grabbed a blue and white stripped racer back tank top and slipped on some gladiator sandals and hopped down the stairs as I ran to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and rushed out the door knowing I'd be late if I didn't get a move on.

I full on sprinted out my door and then the front gate and didn't stop till I slid my pass threw and hopped onto the train. I sat down gasping for breath. I had a huge goofy grin on my face knowing that I'd make it on time.

After I got my breathing under control I gulped down my bottle of water, I didn't realize how thirsty I was till it was all gone.

The train didn't have that many people on it so I made it to my stop in record time. I smiled as I sped walked to the Ritz Carlton, finally it seemed as though my luck was turning up.

I pushed the revolving doors, not getting to stop and play with them as I always loved to. I would always do that no matter where and what age, and I would only stop when security asked me too.

I walked up to the front desk and asked where the meeting was.

It was in the tea room, oh just what a starving kid wants. Tea.

I smiled and walked in the direction that he pointed me in. I pushed through the French doors and blushed when I realized that the meeting had indeed started.

I slid over to an empty table as quietly as I could hoping that no one would call me out on being late.

Apparently not, Mrs. Newton the she devil herself had to call me out. Reminder to self murder her the next chance I get. Her and her stupid son.

"Ah Bella, so glad you could join us." She smiled her overly fake smile.

Oh if murder was legal.

Then like clock work everyone in the room turned in their chair to stare at me. I glared up at Mrs. Newton.

I saw Alice up front and waved at her.

She smiled and waved back before the she devil cleared her throat and continued the meeting.

I barely listened, mostly spending the meeting harassing the waiters and playing with my tea.

I huffed and began blowing up my bangs, something I usually resorted in when I was in extreme boredom. Like I was now.

After two hours the meeting was still not over. I looked over my shoulder noticing that no waiter was by the back doors and my table was close enough to them that I could sneak away undetected. I would get my schedule from Alice later, or I could just ask my mom. I shuddered and decided to ask Alice later.

I pushed out my chair, about to make my great escape when the doors were pushed open and in strolled the man that had haunted my mind for two weeks straight, and on his arm was some perfectly blonde Barbie.

I wanted to hurl.

* * *

I know it's short but i'm just getting in the swing of things again.

Sorry about the ending, i hope you guys like it anyway.

please review?


	27. Chapter 27

Hiyaa my lovely readers!!!

Ok so I know I've kinda been M.I.A. for a while, stupid getting ready for college , but I've got good news for you guys!

DRUM ROLL PLEASE?!?!?!

I've got the next chapter almost done and it'll be up by the end of the week.

So this sneak peek is for all of you that have stuck with me!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm a saint, I'm going to heaven._

I repeated that in my head for the last hour. I had wanted to slip out of this stupid meeting and go do something worth my time. But apparently I've done something in my life to be cursed by the gods. As I tried to escape I thought maybe once things will go my way, but of course it didn't. The man that had plagued my mind for weeks had to stroll in, not alone. Oh he could never be alone. No, he had to stroll in looking like the god that he is, with some blonde Barbie that looked like Aphrodite. Oh and the irony of the whole thing was that her name was Venus! Ok not that big, but come on! How am I supposed to catch his attention when he's got freaking Aphrodite on his arm?


	28. sorry

So I've been taking a creative writing class because I'm sad to say this, but I just don't know where to go with this story any more. I've written chapters but so far I'm just not liking what's coming from them. So as of now I am putting this story on my back burner. I've just got all my college apps out of the way and I look forward to start writing some more, but sadly not with the stories that I have already started. Again I am so sorry for leaving you hanging with them, and I hate not finishing them but I just don't know where to go with them anymore.

My teacher said that to get out of my funk, I should put myself in the stories, so from now on I will be writing from past experiences so hopefully you'll like these newer stories. I promise to get back to these stories, but only when I feel like I know where they are going.

I plan on having new stories coming out by the start of next week, so all my great reviewers and fans that have read my work I hope that you will continue to stay with me as I try out some new ideas.

Again, I'm always open for new ideas so if you guys have a scenario or story line you want me to try let me know. I can write one-shots for them and if I like where they are going I'll write a story to go with them.

Thank you all so very much,

Sarah


End file.
